Flesh of a Mortal Blood of a Demon
by Ame-uta
Summary: This story takes place after the defeat of Naraku; Sesshomaru has his own sword, Bakusaiga and both of his arms. He becomes entangled in the fate of a mortal female warrior. She saved Rin's life and now he owes her a debt. This mortal proves too interesting to ignore and once he starts delving into the mysteries of her past he finds himself drawn into an ancient blood vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Natsuko, when I was a child, a demon killed my parents. I escaped only because my father had sent me away to a nearby village, as if he sensed evil was coming. I was raised by my adopted family and at the age of 17 was wed. After a few years though, the same demon that murdered my parents descended upon the village destroying everyone in it, my friends, husband and adopted parents. I thought he had killed me too, but somehow I survived.

Since that day I have devoted my life to becoming stronger. It is my goal in life to somehow defeat that demon that has wrought so much destruction to the ones I am close too. Now 3 years later I have indeed grown stronger. I travel the land slaying demons wherever I go, but still I have not found the one I am looking for.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A woman, appearing to be in her early twenties walks softly through the forest. Her raven hair is braided, her pale blue kimono covered by black scaled armor. One can see soft pink designs crossing the span of her sleeves. Her Hakama is a slightly darker shade of blue, tucked into black boots. There are two swords hanging at her side and a brown pack strapped to her back. This woman, once known to many as Natsuko, is now better known as wanderer, cursed and demon slayer. Where a tender young woman had once been there was now a hardened warrior. Natsuko pauses at the edge of a clearing, seeing it is not empty.

I am surprised to see a human child and an imp in the glade. The girl is picking flowers while the imp is lying back against a rock. I approach them; calling out to the girl, getting in between her and the imp who appears to be a lesser demon. "Child, do you know there is a demon near you?" The child looks up startled; the imp also jumps, yelling, "How dare you sneak up on us!"

Drawing my blade, I prepare to sunder the demon in two when a small pair of hands grabs my legs. "Please lady, Jaken is my friend, I am not in danger!" I pause, looking at the child. "Where are your parents?" "I have none; Lord Sesshomaru looks after me." The imp is now jumping up and down screeching threats. "Is this your lord's pet?" I ask, gesturing to the fuming green demon. "That is lord Jaken, and I am Rin." I contemplate that for a moment, humans and demons co-existing are rare but not completely unheard of. "Well Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Natsuko but please, call me Natsu."

The girl smiles at me and proffers a bundle of weedy looking plants. "Do you think these would be edible if I cook them?" I frown, "I suppose, but they don't look very tasty. If you are hungry should you not run home?" Rin looks up saying, "oh no, I don't have a house, I travel with Lord Sesshomaru, and find food when I'm hungry, it's just there doesn't seem to be much food here." Then Jaken buts in, "Say here mortal woman! Go away and mind your own business! We are awaiting our lord's return! We have important business to do!" I raise an eyebrow at him, "like what, hunting for weeds?" He screeches at me again "Ooh! When Lord Sesshomaru returns you'll be sorry if you're still here!" I sigh muttering "well, it seems to me he shouldn't leave his little ward hungry and alone."

I open my pack and pull out some bread and cheese offering it to Rin. She gasps in delight and plops onto the ground munching happily. "Thank you so much!" She garbles between bites. I smile at her, pulling out some food for myself as well, studiously ignoring the green demon pacing nervously halfway across the clearing.

It turns out, little Rin is a talking and she is busy regaling me with tale after tale. Noticing a flock of birds settle in the trees nearby I turn to Rin, "Since I don't want you having to contemplate eating weeds again, why don't I teach you how to use this?" I ask, pulling a slingshot out of my bag. Her eyes go wide and she jumps up waving her arms in delight. "That would be amazing! Please teach me!"

I enjoyed teaching the girl, she took the lesson very seriously, though as expected her first shot at the birds hit a branch startling the whole flock away. She was not to be deterred though and continued shooting pebbles at a target I had marked for her. By the time the light was beginning to fade from the sky she was hitting the target more than she was not.

I frown at the waning light and look down at the girl. "Rin, where do you sleep?" She looks at me as if I am silly, "wherever I choose." Skipping over to a large tree she throws herself by its roots. "Like here!" She exclaims jumping back up then dashing off to a patch of moss, "or here!" she giggles as her feet sink into the soft forest floor. 'Well', I think to myself, 'I suppose that strange imp is here protecting her, but still.' "Would you mind if I make camp with you tonight?" This earns me more leaping and excited chatter from the girl.

She talks constantly as I make a small fire, placing my blanket beside it. As it gets completely dark she snuggles against me suppressing a yawn. I learn she has traveled a long time with this strange lord. Apparently she had been kidnapped a number of times but she didn't think it would happen anymore because their enemy Naraku, had been killed some time ago.

Soon sleep overtakes her and I notice the imp grumpily edging closer to the warm fire. Soon, I too fall into a sleep, but only a light one, because I could never relax with a demon around. Halfway through the night, I startle awake, quickly looking around. Nothing seems unusual, Rin and the green demon are lightly snoring and the fire is only a few red coals. I try to peer into the darkness, reaching out with all of my senses, trying to ascertain if there is danger lurking in the woods nearby. I feel like I am being watched, though I see nothing

A tall white figure is striding silently though the dark forest, it is a man with long white hair, and he is clad in fierce armor. He stops before a clearing, his nose flaring, telling him of an unfamiliar scent even before his eyes can see the figures sleeping by a dying fire. 'There is a human with Rin', he ponders, frowning. He watches the camp, moving to the shadows at the edge of the forest. He sees the human woman sit up, silently looking around. Sesshomaru steps back further into the shadows, having no desire to have a confrontation with this woman. 'Hopefully she'll be on her way in the morning.' He travels a small distance away and retires for the night as well.

Natsu rises at dawn, walking to a nearby creek and washes her face. Soon Rin is awake as well, joining her by the waters. "Lord Jaken says we must go looking for Lord Sesshomaru so we have to go." "I smile regretfully at her, "I'm afraid I have to be off as well." I walk back to camp gathering my bedroll then pulling out a bit more bread and cheese for Rin. "Have a safe journey little ones." "Oh! Here is your slingshot back." Rin tries handing it back to me, "No, I want you to keep it, and practice with it every day." She gives me a toothy grin and hugs my legs. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to show Lord Sesshomaru!" She skips off after the green imp, turning to say goodbye a few more times.

'I wonder who her lord is.' I think as I head off in a slightly different direction than them. 'Perhaps a monk of some sort?' I smile to myself; the child's constant joy was almost contagious. I wish I could follow her to be sure she stays safe, but I remind myself of my mission.

I still have a long journey ahead. In all my travels none of the villages I've encountered had heard of the demon I was seeking. Though I was sure if I kept looking I would eventually find him. In the meantime I continued my training, slaying the demons in my path. By now all of the villagers I knew thought I was some sort of lone demon slayer. Though, I guess they weren't that far off. I had tried living a normal human life, but it was not to be so. Anyone who knew me had their lives cut short. It would be cruel of me to let my fate become entangled with anyone else.

Rin and Jaken had not made it very far at all when Lord Sesshomaru appeared before them. Rin greeted him happily, she and Jaken clamoring for his attention. "What did that woman want?" Sesshomaru asked, looking first at Jaken then at Rin. "My lord, that was just a pesky mortal! I shooed her away though!" Jaken said proudly. "Rin gave him an indigent look. "You did not! She left all on her own!" Sesshomaru sighed and started walking as they got into a heated argument about whether Jaken scared the woman away or not.

Rin quickly caught up with him, smiling sheepishly. "She was a really nice lady! Look at what she gave me!" She said, proffering the slingshot. Sesshomaru glanced at the thing, sure enough, it was a sling shot. "Is that supposed to be a weapon, Rin?" Rin told him it was for hunting and that she was going to become the best 'sling shot-er' in the land. "I hope you thanked her for the gift." Sesshomaru remarked. Rin nodded solemnly, "I did thank her, she was kind to me." 'I'm just glad she's gone.' Sesshomaru thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"But why Lord Sesshomaru?!" little Rin cried. "You've just returned and now you want me to stay behind yet again?" They had traveled on A-un and stopped a distance away from a village. "Don't make a fuss Rin, now, there is a village down this road. I will be gone for a few days more. They will have food for you here." "I won't stay in a village!" Rin nearly shouted, interrupting him. "You will at least remain nearby until I come back for you, don't wander off; Jaken is staying with you." With that he turned and walked away, pretending not to hear her sad whimpers as she stood watching them go.

Days had passed since Natsu had met Rin. She thought she was nearly to the village of Kiso. Traveling on foot was such slow progress, but she balked at the idea of purchasing another horse. Her last one had been killed while she battled multiple demons. Even a poor creature like that had met its end by being at her side.

Three days had passed since Lord Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken on the outskirts of the village. Rin was happy she had plenty to eat but both she and Jaken were bored.

Midway through the third day the skies darkened and it started raining lightly. Rin was playing near the road when Jaken hissed, "Rin quickly, hide yourself! I sense trouble coming!" The girl had barely gotten behind a tree when five ogres came lumbering up the road toward the village. "This will be an easy hunt my sons," the biggest ogre grated roughly. "We will kill all of the humans in the village and have a great feast," another rumbled.

"Oh no!" Rin whispered at Jaken, "We have to warn the villagers!" "Stay hidden as Lord Sesshomaru commanded!" Jaken whispered back. "The fates of those mortals are none of our concern." Rin had already started running off through the woods toward the village. "Whaa? No Rin come back!" Jaken yelped, scurrying after her.

Rin knew she couldn't reach the village before the ogres unless she took a shortcut. It required her to cross the road at a bend up ahead. She was sure she could cross it and get back out of sight before the ogres saw her. There! She saw the corner and ran; she had just crossed it when the ogres rounded the corner. Diving down she crawled beneath a rotting log by the side of the road. Jaken watched from the other side, terrified she would be discovered.

The largest ogre, known to his brethren as Pokju, stopped at the spot where Rin had crossed, taking a deep whiff of the air. "A human was just here." He rumbled. The smaller ogres looked around in excitement. "I'm up for an appetizer."

Natsu had her cloak pulled tightly to protect against the weather. She hurried her steps along the road to the village. She saw signs of the passing of great beasts and sensed a foreboding presence. She broke into a run when she heard the scream of a child.

Pokju had discovered Rin and grabbed her in his massive hand. Jaken though thoroughly petrified, jumped out, wielding his fire staff and demanded that they unhand the girl. When the ogre glared at him he unleashed the staff, burning the ogre who in turn sent Rin flying. The little girl hit a tree nearby and was knocked unconscious. "Oh we will both surely die if no one comes to our aide!" Lamented Jaken as all of the ogres closed in on him angrily.

Without warning one of the beasts made a strange gurgling sound right before his head slid off of his shoulders. By the time they had rounded on the new opponent another had a dagger in its throat. Jaken, rejoicing, turned his flame upon them once more. He saw his savior was the woman they had met earlier in the week and wasn't the least bit annoyed to see her again. Natsu was shocked to see it was the girl and the imp from before. She couldn't tell if the girl was dead or alive but had no time to check right now.

The three remaining ogres proved difficult to fight once their initial shock was over. The one with the dagger in its throat rose again, catching Jaken by surprise and swatted the poor imp a good 20 feet away. Jaken weakly turned his fire on his attacker watching in horror as the wounded beast still advanced upon him.

Natsu had managed to behead another ogre but had suffered a blow that broke her breastplate armor and knocked the wind out of her. She barely managed to roll out of the way as fists crushed the ground where she had fallen. By the time they raised their hands for another attack she was on her feet slashing at them with her katana.

The ogre that had advanced on Jaken fell mere feet away from the imp, its body crumbling to ashes. Jaken promptly fainted.

Pokju gave a mighty roar and full on charged Natsu while the other broke away and headed toward the unconscious body of Rin. "No!" screamed Natsu, slashing at her attacker then running past him. She leapt upon the back of the ogre going after Rin and buried her sword deeply in the side of its throat, effectively killing it. Before she had time to remove her sword a great force slammed into her back. Claws rent the flesh; she felt ribs crack and tasted blood.

Pokju, burned and bloodied was now crazed. He hit her again with his fist, sending her flying. "You! You killed all my family! You will die for what you've done!" Seeing him charge her again, Natsuko knew she couldn't last much longer or even dodge him effectively, so instead she laid her hand on her wakizashi sword. She pulled it out at the last moment before the ogre barreled into her, effectively burying it in his gut, angling it upward to pierce his heart. Pokju grabbed her by her legs, smashing her face into a nearby tree. Before he could repeat his action his grip loosened and he fell upon his face, dead at last. Natsu's vision was flashing from bright to dim.

Dumbly she crawled over to Rin's unconscious body. Laying her head on the girl's chest she could hear a heartbeat. "Good, she's… still alive." Darkness took over and she slipped into unconsciousness, her body slumping over the girls.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **From the author:** Hello everyone, I am excited to get this story in writing! I will be depending on your reviews to keep me going strong! Thanks so much for reading! -Ame-Uta


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, Sesshomaru smelled blood in the air, and it was coming from the direction he had left Rin and Jaken. He quickened his flight through the skies; A-un could barely keep up. He smelled demons blood, and mixed with it, human blood. 'Damn it.' He scowled pushing away the stabs of panic building in his chest. 'I surveyed this land for demons for miles before I left them. Where did these ones come from?'

His nose started telling him the story before he saw the scene with his eyes. There was human blood yes, but it wasn't Rin's. He smelled the ogres and knew they must have been dead mere hours. He smelled steel, burnt flesh, disturbed earth and recognized the scent of the woman from a few days ago. Sesshomaru believed the human blood smell was coming from her, as he didn't pick up the scent of any other mortal.

Sesshomaru landed swiftly in the middle of the carnage, his eyes searching. There, Jaken lay beside a tree, and Rin was partially buried under the mortal woman. He sighed in relief when he could hear breathing from all of them.

A-un arrived just as he was kneeling beside Natsu and Rin. The dragon let out a mournful keening, snuffling at the unconscious Jaken. "They will live A-un, but we may need to move quickly." Sesshomaru was concerned that Rin hadn't awoken after evidently being unconscious for hours. As for the woman, he didn't know a lot about the health of mortals, but she was paler now than any he had seen before. He rolled her slowly off of Rin, noting the large gash on her back where it still oozed blood. After a few more seconds Sesshomaru had decided his course of action.

Beckoning A-un over he laid Jaken and Rin on the saddle, knowing they were both small enough that they would not fall off during flight. He also added the largest pieces of the woman's broken breastplate and her bloody swords, lashing them to the saddle as well. Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the overwhelming smell of her blood he picked up the mortal and flew off through the skies. He was headed to Kogoishi, his castle hidden in the mountains.

Natsu felt like she was drowning, drowning in pain and something else. Her back and chest were on fire, but strangely she couldn't feel her sword arm. With a jolt she realized the suffocating feeling was because she was engulfed in a powerful demonic aura. Slowly reality became a little clearer to her. She felt wind on her face and realized she was being carried by someone. They were moving but there were no strides, it was like they were flying.

Cracking her eyes open, she saw her captor looked as fierce as his aura felt. With a start she remembered what had happened before she fell unconscious. 'No!' she thought, 'she needed to get back to Rin, she needed to protect the little girl'. "R-release me!" Natsu tried to sound strong, but her captor didn't even spare her a glance. After a moment she tried to struggle out of his grasp, needing to escape. She hissed in pain, realizing the wound to her back was greater than she had first thought. "Stop moving you foolish mortal." The male demon said. "You're getting your filthy blood all over me." He glanced down at her, reinforcing his statement with a glare. "Please, release me, I need to go back. There was a child-." "The child is safe," he cut in. 'how can any of us be safe?' Natsu wondered, slipping back into unconsciousness. 'We're in the hands of a demon and we're going to die. I failed again.'

When they were nearly to Kogoishi, Jaken awoke. "M-Milord! You saved us! I was sure we were all going to be eaten!" "It was not I who killed the ogres." Sesshomaru said softly, looking down at the woman. Jaken looked around, taking in the unconscious Rin then noticing the woman in Sesshomaru's arms. "Milord, is she going to die? I fought the ogres off with all of my might but I was knocked unconscious before the battle was finished." "Silence Jaken, tend to Rin, I will have you explain what happened at a later time, for now we are going to the keep." Jaken pondered this, "Do you mean to tell me you are bringing the mortals to Kogoishi? It has been some time since you yourself returned there! Not since you needed your armor repaired when you battled Magatsuhi almost a year ago."

A small village backed by a castle appeared in sight and Sesshomaru touched down in the castles main courtyard scaring the men working there half to death. They all ran screaming. Jaken sighed, "How ungrateful these humans are to their supreme protector… then again if Lord Sesshomaru appeared before them more often they may come to recognize him."

An older man came towards them as Sesshomaru headed inside the large building. "Hisao!" Jaken yelled to the man. "This is the great Lord Sesshomaru who protects your village in return for your services!" The old man flashed Jaken an annoyed look. "I know who you are my lord." He said, bowing deeply to Sesshomaru. "Quickly summon your healer here; this girl is dying." The man took note of Natsuko and ran off immediately, yelling as he went. "The lord of the castle is here! This is not a practice drill! Everyone act immediately! Also, get Shoma the healer!"

Sesshomaru could hear quite the ruckus going on in the village below while he carried the woman in one arm and Rin in the other. He laid them in the first room with a bed he came across. Looking down in distaste he saw that her blood coated his armor and the sleeves of his kimono. He bid Jaken to stay with the girls and headed off to his room, eager to be rid of the soiled clothes.

Hisao soon returned with a middle aged woman that could only be Shoma. She carried a chest spilling over with bandages and such, reeking of herbs. A younger girl followed them carrying a basin of water. Shoma set the chest down and proceeded to shoo Hisao and Jaken from the room. Jaken squawked in protest but finally ceded to wait outside the door.

"I am standing guard!" Jaken informed Sesshomaru when he re-appeared. He was dressed in a clean white kimono, considerably more comfortable than earlier. "The healer insisted on the menfolk leaving the room." Jaken admitted. Sesshomaru didn't pause in his step and went through, shutting the doors again, almost squishing Jaken.

"You little imp I told you-!" Shoma stopped immediately upon seeing who had entered. "My lord," She paused in her work, bowing and pulling down the head of her apprentice as well. "Suri, leave the room, I will call if I need your assistance again." The girl nodded and all but ran out of the room, head low, eyes on the floor.

Shoma continued her work of cleaning Natsu's wounded back. Natsu was lying on her stomach, covered up to her waist by a blanket but nothing more. "I'm doing what I can for her, it's a wonder she hasn't died considering the amount of blood she's lost." Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. "And the girl?" he asked kneeling down beside Rin, brushing stray hairs out of her face with the back of his hand. "Oh, she'll be just fine. Perhaps a little sore and maybe a headache but she should wake up soon."

The tension he had felt ever since beholding the scene left him and he sighed quietly in relief. For the first time, he truly assessed the wounds of the woman who had saved Rin's life. 'Weak mortals,' he scowled to himself. Sure it was quite the gash, but for a demon it would only have been an annoyance.

"She must have half a dozen broken ribs." Shoma informed him, indicating the girls back. "Her right arm is broken clean in two," now pointing to the noticeably misshapen appendage. "Must've hit her head at one point," now she brushed a swath of black hair away from the woman's temple indicating split skin there, caked in dried blood.

Sesshomaru sat watching the healer work for a while longer, knowing it irked the woman. He left when Shoma pulled out a hooked needle and horsehair and started sewing the wound closed.

Sesshomaru told Jaken to unbridle A-un and allow the dragon to wander the nearby forest. Seeing Hisao he bid him to summon the blacksmith. Once they returned he handed over his bloody armor to Hisao. "Cleanse it in water and fire." He commanded, "I don't want to smell a trace of blood on it when you are through." To the blacksmith, "This piece needs to be restored, if you need anything special to repair it tell Jaken and he will retrieve it for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru listened quietly while Jaken told him what had occurred in his absence. They both looked up as Hisao emerged from the castle leading a conscious but distressed Rin with him. When she saw him, Rin ran over sobbing. "Lord Sesshomaru! The villagers, we have to save the villagers from the ogres!" "They are safe, the ogres are dead." Sesshomaru patted her on the head, trying to extricate his leg from her grasp. "Rin! Release him at once! How is Lord Sesshomaru supposed to look regal in front of his vassals with a toddler clinging to him?" Hisao excused himself, fearing for his life after seeing the whack the lord gave to the imp for his statement.

"You need to rest Rin." Jaken was telling the girl. "I saw lady Natsu, when I woke up. She looked injured, I want to go back to see her." Rin was arguing. "Listen to Jaken and stay here." Sesshomaru commanded. He inwardly cringed as a scream rang out, loud enough even for Rin to hear. "But she's injured!" Rin started tearing up again, "why is she injured, what happened to the ogres?" "Jaken, take her away from this place." Sesshomaru ordered. He strode back into the castle, needing to know what was happening.

Natsu woke suddenly with a scream, her world disorienting and unbearably painful. Her right arm, the one that had before felt numb, must have been ripped off at the elbow. What else could explain the amount of pain it was giving her? She struggled to get away from the agony, but there were hands holding her down. There were voices above her; she didn't know what they were saying. Perhaps she was being devoured. She swung her good arm at the form holding her, fist connecting solidly with something. The grip on her shoulders loosened and she surged upward, scrabbling like a mad beast, dizzy and half blind. Her torso and chest were wrapped in thick bandages and a linen skirt hung at her hips.

"Miss please!" Shoma yelled. "Stop moving, you'll tear open the stitches in your back!" Hisao was there as well, holding her still until she had struck his face, nearly knocking the surprised man over. "My lady we're trying to help you!" Natsu turned back toward them barely able to stand. "I know how it must hurt but if we do not reset your arm you will never be able to use it again." Shoma stood slowly, trying not to be alarming. "You've lost so much blood; you cannot afford to lose any more." "Can you not sense the demon?" Natsu choked out, looking warily about the room. "Let me leave!" She made to go out the door but before she could, Sesshomaru stepped into the room blocking her path.

"Do as they say and lie down." Sesshomaru's voice was steely, commanding obedience. Natsu shuddered, nearly blacking out again but she stood her ground. Before she could comprehend he had moved, he was before her, hand on her throat forcibly pushing her back onto the sick bed. The attendants flinched at the inhuman behavior but didn't otherwise acknowledge Sesshomaru's proximity.

"Be still or I'll kill you myself woman." Natsu stopped her struggling, unable to think clearly but confused as to why he hadn't killed her yet. Shoma urged Natsuko to drink a strange smelling tea; it made her fall into an unnatural sleep. She didn't become conscious again until the next evening.

Natsu awoke in pain, but it was bearable. She turned her head and spied Rin lying nearby. "Rin?" Her voice came out in a croak. Rin looked up, smiling. "You're awake!" "I need water." Natsu whispered. Rin offered a bucket with a ladle. Wincing, Natsuko sat up, drinking greedily.

"I want to thank you." Rin said, "For saving mine and Jaken's lives, and even the villagers' lives!" Natsu smiled at this, "I am just glad you are safe, but where are we? How did we come to be in this place?" "Lord Sesshomaru brought us here!" Rin exclaimed. "He saved your life, he brought you here to a healer." The memories from before flooded Natsu's mind, "your lord, he- he isn't a demon is he?" She said her voice rising. Rin smiled and nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon! He's really wonderful!" Natsuko felt exhausted again, lying back down she asked for some food, her mind whirling in confusion at what the child was saying.

Rin returned to the room shortly with food and Shoma the healer. Shoma tended Natsu's wounds and left again, demanding strict bed rest for a week. Natsu slept most of the time, but when she was awake, Rin kept her company. She didn't see the male demon during that time but she could sense his aura now and again on the castle grounds. By the end of the week her head was significantly better and she was dying to see outside of the castle.

Shoma gave her freedom at the end of the promised week, warning Natsu to go slowly and not move her arm from its sling. Rin was exuberant, dancing circles around Natsu, insisting on visiting the flower garden first. It was a peaceful place and Natsu immediately loved it. The smell was intoxicating the colors vibrant, a stream was flowing through the middle of it. She stopped beside a small pond filled with koi.

Rin was telling her how Lord Sesshomaru had been gone for days again, loving the castle but wishing he wouldn't leave her behind. She talked often and quite fondly of her lord, telling the story of how she had met him. Natsu was still baffled by this knowledge but felt reassured she was relatively safe from his wrath.

There was a breeze and A-un touched down in the courtyard, his rider leaping gracefully off the dragons back. "It's Lord Sesshomaru," squealed Rin, grabbing Natsu's hand and urging her forward. Natsu wanted nothing more than to be miles away right now but she stood up, straightened her robe, put her shoulders back and strode forward like the warrior she knew she was.

When they were about ten feet apart both stopped and a silence reigned as they sized each other up. Natsu spoke first. "I am grateful that you chose to save my life, Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded her head at him.

Sesshomaru could tell she was still in a lot of pain, could smell it in her sweat; see it in the harshness of her brow. Still, she impressed him, acting so boldly; completely different from the wounded crazed creature he had witnessed before. "I also want to thank you." He started, "For protecting Rin when I was not there." He frowned, 'I owe this woman a great debt, without a doubt both Rin and Jaken would have died if not for she.' Without another word to them he walked away.

Another week went by. Natsu got to know many of the villagers, they were very kind. Rin's story had gotten out and they looked to her with respect, asking about her adventures in demon slaying. She learned that this village had always been protected by the great dog demons. They lived out their lives in peace and prosperity away from wars and ravenous demons. In turn, they provided their demon lord with the fine clothes and armor he always wore.

Hisao was the keeper of the castle, he and his servants kept it clean and ready, though it was not often their lord visited. This was the longest he had stayed and to their knowledge he had never before brought anyone with him but Jaken.

Natsu was delighted when she learned her weapons had been saved and even more so when her repaired armor was returned to her. Each day Natsuko healed a bit more, but it was too slowly. She would need to leave quite soon though she knew if she encountered any trouble she would not be able to save even herself.

Two and a half weeks after she had been at the castle she inquired of Hisao as to where she could purchase a horse. He just shook his head. "Milady, the only horses we have here are for plowing our fields. Besides do not worry about leaving, you still have much mending to do, is our hospitality not good enough?" Natsu quickly reassured him there was nothing lacking in their kindness. She was a little distressed about the horse problem but decided she would have plenty of time to get away from the village if she left the morning four days after the new moon. She would surely be mended enough by then, if not, ah, well. She'd been through worse.

The next time Hisao saw Sesshomaru he informed him of the ladies inquires. "Under no circumstance is that woman to leave here without my permission, do you understand?" Hisao gulped, nodding.

Sesshomaru continued onto his room, sitting on the bed next to a giant pile of books. Knowledge is also a form of power and this lull in time was a perfect opportunity to catch up on his histories and the new studies and works humans and other demons had created. He frowned again, not interested in the book. 'Why would the woman try to leave when she is still in such a vulnerable state?' He would not allow it. She would not go off and get herself killed so soon.

Natsuko's days at the castle were filled with both joy and unease. She loved the company of little Rin and the villagers but a small voice in her head kept warning her, reminding her of what had happened to everyone that had known her in the past. That night was fast approaching as well. She shuddered, pushing out the dread, blocking the pain and the memories. Tomorrow was the day; she would spend lots of time with Rin, and then give the girl a quick goodbye in the morning. That evening she readied a pack with provisions, trying to keep it light for the sake of her still healing ribs.

"But Nastu, I don't want you to go! You have to at least wait until Lord Sesshomaru returns to say goodbye!" cried a teary eyed Rin. "You can't leave yet, you're not all better." Natsu smiled softly, I will be just fine, besides, I'm sure I'll see you again." "You promise?" Rin smiled up tentatively. Natsu smiled back, "I promise, now run along and play with your friends." They were in the courtyard and she could see the village children starting a game of ball in the fields below. "Alright!" Rin said, giving her a big hug then running off.

Turning back to get her pack she came face to face with Hisao. "Milady, why do you plan to leave now? You are still healing." "That is my own business, Hisao." Natsu said kindly but firmly. She continued back to her room. "There is going to be a celebration in two days, a marriage, we want everyone to be there, please won't you stay for that?" "That sounds wonderful but I must leave today." Natsu sighed. Hisao continued following her, "There are many dangers out there! A wounded lady like you wouldn't stand a chance, please stay within the protection of these walls." "Leave me be Hisao." Natsu warned, getting a bit annoyed at his insistence. She grabbed her pack and started walking back out to the courtyard. Hisao grabbed her arm. "Milady, please, you must wait until the lord returns, you cannot leave without speaking to him." "I can and I will."

Natsuko stopped short when two guards blocked her way out. "Milady, you don't understand. You are not ALLOWED to leave without our lord's permission I'm sure he will have our heads if he finds you gone." She continued on, but a guard grabbed her shoulder when she tried to pass. That's when the fight broke out. Natsuko had the three men on the ground and thought she would make it when five more appeared. She was wounded and they overpowered her, she was yelling curses at them as they dragged her back to her room. Any attempt at escape was thwarted and she grew increasingly panicked as the day wore on. Hisao was there on the other side of the door, apologizing and trying to reason with her. "If you would just wait, you can speak to the lord! Please milady we are so sorry!" Her voice was raw from screaming warnings and demands at them.

At one point Rin's voice sounded on the other side of the door. Hisao had summoned the girl hoping she would soothe Natsu. When Natsu begged Rin to get them to release her, Rin grew confused and distressed. "Why would you lock her up? What's going on? Let me in with her!" Rin demanded. "Don't you dare bring that child in here you fools!" Natsuko hissed. "Take her away at once and don't let her anywhere near this castle!" She heard chains being put over her door.

Natsuko's heart grew sick as she watched the sun set from the tiny window. Her body was aching badly from what she had put it through trying to escape. "May Buddha save them", she whispered, sinking to her knees. She had never endured this night around others, she had no idea what might happen. She trembled as she felt the first telltale signs of her sickness begin, her blood, flowing just a bit faster through her body. Natsuko began meditating, resigning herself to the fate these fools had forced upon her.

It was completely dark now; the guards outside her door had been quite for a while. Her blood was thundering, a deep burning in her chest. It was becoming more and more difficult to focus on peace. Her breathing quickened and sweat broke out on her forehead. There was a small mirror in the room and she watched in silence as blood seeped into her eyes, turning them an angry red color. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Sesshomaru returned to the castle, sensing something was amiss. He searched out Rin, and found her crying in a shed near the castle. He knelt beside her, touching her arm. When she saw him Rin threw herself against him. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" She sobbed, "They've locked Natsu up, and she was so angry, she yelled at me and wanted me to go away!" Sesshomaru sighed, comforting Rin as best he could, reassuring her that he would fix it. He was surprised to learn the men had not let Rin back in the castle though. He told her to sleep here for the night and strode angrily to the castle to find out what had happened while he was away.

His stopped inside the castle doors, sensing a strange presence. Something was indeed amiss; the smells of the humans inside were intermingled with somethings he didn't recognize. The men guarding the door to Natsuko's room fled upon beholding Sesshomaru. Hisao, stayed a moment saying "My lord, she's angry at us, but we managed to keep her here as you wished." Ripping the chains from the door Sesshomaru swung it open.

His eyes widened in surprise, the smell of blood bombarding his senses, he barely recognized the form on the floor. Moonlight shone in through the window. He saw broken glass, what had once been a mirror. Natsuko's hands were bloody, as if she had smashed the mirror with her fist. The form on the floor was moaning softly through gritted teeth, trembling as if she could barely hold together. There were dark tracks down her cheeks as though she was crying blood, and indeed she was. He let out a small gasp when she turned to look at him, beholding those blood-red eyes.

"Natsuko?" he said her name aloud for the first time. She stood, gripping her head, the blood still coming from her eyes; "Go away," she sobbed. "Leave me be!" louder this time. She rushed at him as if to attack. He easily dodged around her, surprised at her speed, still trying to take in the situation. "What is happening?" He asked. This wasn't possession by a demon, it was something else, but he didn't know what. He stepped closer to her, "Natsuko, what is happening to you?" "The same thing that happens every month, since that night I should have died so long ago." She screamed then, falling back to her knees.

Reaching out, she took hold of a shard of glass, squeezing it in her hand until it drew more blood. Sesshomaru flew toward her taking hold of her wrists. "Are you mad?" He hissed. "Too much blood," she choked. "My heart is going to burst." Holding her there, Sesshomaru pushed out with his aura, shocked to find a demonic aura residing in the woman. "What are you?" He demanded, looking her in the eye. "Cursed," She murmured, struggling to get away. She began screaming again, her cuts bleeding more, as if the amount of blood inside her body was growing. It soon covered Sesshomaru's own hands. This blood was unlike any he had scented before; definitely not mortal at this time, and it smelled oh-so-sweet. He frowned, temporarily distracted from the problem at hand.

Sesshomaru realized it was her blood specifically that held the demonic aura. It was too powerful for her mortal body to withstand and was burning away inside her, increasing in volume and bursting all of her small veins. He was sure she would soon die. In another moment Sesshomaru had an idea. Pulling her closer and placing a hand over her racing heart he began to cover her blood aura with his own, slowly subduing it. She continued to struggle, her strength great, but still easy enough to handle.

Soon he began to see a change, her heart slowed a bit and the bleeding stopped from her eyes. He realized though if he released his hold on the demonic aura, it's quickly gained power again. He slumped to the floor; hand still over the mortals' heart, fighting one of the strangest battles he'd encountered.

The skies were barely tinged with light when she passed out; soon he saw that the blood aura was diminishing on its own without his help. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. By the time he could see the sun in the sky any trace of demonic aura was gone. Nudging one of her palms upwards he saw all of the cuts were healed, her breathing was even and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully now.

Sesshomaru barely stopped himself from waking her to demand an explanation. Instead he retrieved a few books from his room and scoured the dried blood from his hands before returning to her room, determined to keep an eye on this strange mortal until she awoke.

Natsu awoke hours later, feeling refreshed and energized. She turned slowly in her bed, and then sat upright with a start. She lifted her once broken arm with complete ease, feeling no pain. Her hands were smooth, she tested her ribs, all healed. At that, she pressed her palm where the stitches in her back had been, it was like a cut was never made. "I never thought it could heal me to this extent." She muttered to herself. "All that pain for the price of this healing?" She frowned then, 'I- I don't remember very much pain.' Her eyes widened in horror, she turned, seeing the man watching from the corner of the room for the first time.

"What did you do?!" She stood then, "you had no right! How dare you keep me prisoner then barge in uninvited!" Sesshomaru stood then, taking a dangerous step toward her. "And then, what, what you did." She grew flustered, remembering how she had been blissfully uncaring that she had been lying prone in the arms of a demon. "What did you do to me?"

Sesshomaru took another step toward her. "You are the one who owes me an explanation." He glowered. "In all the years of my life, I have never seen a mortal become-" he paused then, searching for words, "What are you? You will tell me." "I'm a human, and I owe you nothing." She returned his glare. Sesshomaru moved like lightning, mere inches away from her now, his form towering over hers. "Then let me rephrase that," He murmured, "tell me or I will kill you where you stand."

Natsuko sighed, turning away from him to sit on the bed. "Why is it always threats, and never please, with you?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow at this, slightly baffled. "Go get me some water, I am parched, and maybe if you stop being an ass, I'll tell you my story." A muscle ticked in Sesshomaru's jaw, his need to put this mortal in her place almost overwhelming his need to have the unknown explained. Sesshomaru left the room without a word, returning soon with a bucket of water, equally silent.

Natsuko smirked, taking her time drinking. She wandered the room, cleaning the broken glass from the floor. Sesshomaru silent and still; followed her movements with his eyes.

"When I was twenty years old, I lived in a small village far from here. It was peaceful and I knew nothing except how to be a farmer and a wife. My birth parents had been killed by a terrible demon when I was a child and I was raised in a different village by others. That spring when I was twenty, the same demon that had destroyed my birth village came to this new place and murdered everyone there. Somehow, I was the only one that survived, though I shouldn't have, my wounds were terrible. This happened the fourth night after the full moon. Since then every month on that night, what you beheld last night has happened to me. I used to think I would die from it, but I never do. I awake every morning after that night healed of any wounds or scars. I believe I've been cursed by that demon."

Sesshomaru listened thoughtfully, "this demon, what does it look like?" "I've never seen but a glimpse of it from the skies, it is a great giant, with white scales that reflect the sun and it rains tornadoes and lightning from its mouth." Natsu crossed her arms around herself, chilled by the memories. She in turned asked him questions, intrigued to discover that demons could manipulate their aura's like he had.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Wait Sesshomaru," Natsu stood up, walking a little closer then turning her gaze away. "What you saw, please tell no one." "I don't see why I would." Sesshomaru said as he continued out the door.

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know this story is a slow build, I'm trying to get better at that, bear with me and I know you won't be disappointed! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite her cursed night and her ire at the men of the castle, Natsu couldn't help feeling at ease, joyful even. She almost skipped out to the gardens, her body feeling whole and full of energy after three weeks of bed rest. She ducked behind a hedge, hiding from Hisao. That man had been apologizing to her all morning though she told him all was forgiven. She couldn't blame them anyway; displeasing their lord may well be a death sentence after all.

Natsu sighed, remembering another conversation with Sesshomaru this afternoon. She had informed him she was going to be leaving today; he had insisted she stay one more week. She had argued and fumed until he convinced her that he may be able to find some information on her demonic predicament. He'd refused to elaborate beyond that, only saying that he would leave in the night and return within a week. Rin was as delighted with this news as she had been that Natsu was completely healed from her injuries. Shoma the healer kept casting Natsu suspicious looks.

The next afternoon Natsu noticed a lot of commotion in the village, going with Rin they discovered everyone was preparing a great feast. By talking among the villagers she learned that it was for the marriage ceremony Hisao had briefly mentioned. The bride was his own daughter, who would be marrying the son of the blacksmith. She eagerly helped in the preparations, brushing off comments about how she seems to have healed suddenly. Natsu took joy in the tasks, knowing this sense of belonging would be short lived.

The ceremony took place right before sunset; she stood back in the crowd, holding Rin on her shoulders. When it was over, Rin wandered around with a dreamy look in her eyes. They all feasted like royalty, then when she saw the men pile more wood on the bonfire and bring out barrels of sake she ushered Rin off to bed.

Natsu wandered back down from the castle, mingling on the outskirts of the crowd. Someone pushed a cup of sake into her hands, it was Shoma. "Come join us, I've only seen you serious and grumpy!" She laughed at this, and then turned a bit more serious. "I know you are a mortal woman, but you are cured of all your wounds, how is this possible?" Natsu smiled nervously at the woman, "It must have been your amazing treatment!" Shoma smiled coyly then and her next words almost caused Natsu to drop her sake. "I heard our lord spent the entire night in your chambers, do demons have mystical powers of healing, if you know what I mean?" "I'm not sure what you're thinking but nothing happened between us!" Natsu nearly yelled, her face turning crimson for a moment. She lowered her voice then, "Shoma I assure you, I would never give myself to a demon." Shoma shuffled away laughing, "No need to be angry my dear." She called behind her.

Natsu downed the sake in one gulp, with a snort she waded through the people to the table. After a second cup she felt better again. Soon young men with hand drums came out, and then a flute was being played. Men and woman alike began dancing around the fire, singing and calling out happily. Natsu moved closer and found herself joining them. Her adopted mother had been a dancer and had taught Natsuko. Eyes half lidded she whirled with the others. Her wrists leading her arms through the air, neck arched, her feet telling the story of a swan in flight.

Unbeknownst to Natsu or any of the villagers, golden eyes watched the proceedings from a rooftop nearby. Sesshomaru watched Natsuko dance, he wanted to see this new seemingly carefree person, whom before had only been feral and angry. He delayed his journey a bit just to watch the celebration, which lasted long into the night, until there was no more wood to add to the fire, and then people began going home.

Tired, but full of life Natsu let the moonlight guide her steps. Instead of going straight to bed she grabbed her sleeping robe and a clean cloth heading to the stream that went through the gardens. It was silent, save for the insects, the few people that were in the castle fast asleep. Natsu let her robes fall to the ground, wading into the knee deep waters. The coolness felt amazing on her heated skin and she took her time in washing.

Sesshomaru had watched with a critical gaze, as the woman undressed in the gardens. He noted that her skin was indeed unmarked, healed perfectly by her strange blood. He frowned, leaping into the sky, finally leaving on his errand. 'That woman doesn't act human sometimes. Undressing outside like that as if she owns this place. No matter that it's the middle of the night.'

Sesshomaru traveled with Jaken to the great old tree Bokusenou. The tree demon greeted him and listened to Sesshomaru's story about the strange mortal woman. Bokusenou spoke up, grumbling, "Wasn't it just yesterday you were here asking about Inuyasha and the seal his fathers' sword has on his blood?" "Not yesterday, old Bokusenou." Sesshomaru almost grinned. "You're surely not trying to tell me she's some sort of half demon? That is impossible; she is completely mortal, save for that one night." "Not a half demon perhaps, but the child begotten of a half demon and a mortal, a shihanyou if you will." Sesshomaru frowned, considering the possibility, he had never heard of such a thing.

Bokusenou continued speaking, "Half demons are uncommon enough, but shihanyou are rare things. It is true that they are completely mortal until close to death. The blood was awakened in her and will never go dormant again. It makes sense that her body cannot handle the demonic aura, but what you did, subduing the aura inside her, that is unheard of, who knows what the consequences may be."

After more conversation Sesshomaru left, contemplating what he had learned. Jaken soon piped up behind him. "All of these beings with impure blood sure make life complicated." 'Complicated indeed,' Sesshomaru thought. A few days later they were back at the castle.

Sesshomaru sat cross legged on the floor, rubbing his temple in exasperation. She had stormed out, yelling when he informed her that she must be of a demon heritage. He decided to let her cool down before questioning her about her parents. He wished to know what sort of demon she descended from.

Natsuko stopped at the koi pond, sitting down and huffing angrily. "Descended from a demon, really!" She shouted to no one in particular. Natsu decided she would leave tomorrow, but all day Sesshomaru's words plagued her. She remembered her birth father, with his shining eyes and silver hair. When she was little she imagined he must be very old, to have such hair, but he was also very strong. 'But- no, he lived happily in the village, he had friends among the people, there's no way he could have been a demon!' Sesshomaru claimed one of her parents must have been a half demon. That idea haunted her and the next day she found herself unable to leave.

Sesshomaru knew Natsu was watching him, just around the corner of the building. He ignored her presence but when she did not come forth he grew irritated. "I know you are there." He rumbled, turning to see her step out from the shadows. "Do you really believe I am descended from demons?" She spat out the words, her disgust showing. "Would it bother you so?" Sesshomaru smirked, "that your precious mother or father, was a demon?" Natsu looked up sharply. "Even so," he continued, "you've barely enough in you to even consider yourself demonic; you are for the most part a weak and pathetic mortal."

Natsu became angry again, she had come in peace, to have a civil discussion but he seemed intent on angering her. "Shut up." She warned. "It seems I end up surrounded by half-breeds and the like, no matter how I detest them. You're worse than a half demon, would it have been better if you were never born, being such an abomination of nature?" Your parents probably deserved to die for their sins." Sesshomaru continued goading her, having had enough with her disrespect and her overwhelming condemnation of all demons. "I am not an abomination, and neither were my parents!" Natsu cried.

When Natsuko was mere feet from Sesshomaru, she drew her sword, attacking him, but he ducked under it gracefully. "What about humans?" he continued, "So quick tempered like you, so slow and fragile. Their lives so short there is no meaning to them?" She continued attacking him, her movements quick and fluid, but he easily dodged everything, only toying with her. "How are demons worse than humans, when your kind are so ignorant, gullible, and capable of the same atrocities as demons?"

Natsuko redoubled her efforts; her years of training showing and Sesshomaru had to actually concentrate a bit to sidestep all of her blows. Suddenly Natsuko's eyes went wide; she dropped her sword, falling to her knees clutching her belly. Sesshomaru was caught off guard, kneeling down beside her, surprised at her sudden change. Before he knew it, her fist connected solidly with the side of his face and Natsuko was up again, dancing away. "Point one for the human." She grinned. Sesshomaru stood up, staring at her dumbly. "Who's gullible now?" Natsu continued, "Two can play at the shame game." Sesshomaru leaped onto the roof, disappearing behind the buildings too surprised to be angry. "Go ahead and run!" Natsu called after him. Then she started laughing, any anger gone for the moment. Sesshomaru stopped in the woods outside the castle, his face was unreadable, and then he let out a chuckle, running his hand down the side of his face.

"Jaken!" Rin called out to the imp, "Lord Sesshomaru is gone again and I don't know where he went!" "Well, I know where he went!" Jaken said smugly, "he told me he was going hunting. It takes quite a lot to sate a dog demons appetite after all."

A week later found Natsuko packing to leave. She had finally ceded to answer Sesshomaru's questions, divulging the memories she had of her father, though they did not help Sesshomaru in guessing her heritage. Sesshomaru and his party were leaving as well and they had agreed to travel together as far as the great river east of the castle. Though it was more like Rin had insisted. Natsu had grown quite attached to Rin and it pained them both when they parted ways. Even Jaken wished her luck on her journey, but Sesshomaru had already crossed the river, not acknowledging the delay.

Natsu made good time, traveling eastward; her mind constantly preoccupied by what she had learned from the demon. Acknowledging that her father had been a half demon changed her life's perspective completely. She ran through the memories of her early childhood, now recognizing many telltale signs of his being un-human.

Sesshomaru was relieved to be out of the castle and back to journeying. Since Naraku had died, so many demons had gotten cocky within his lands and he was busy bringing peace back to them. Whether it was with treaties or slaughter depended on the other demons. He looked up at the night sky, the moon was full, and his thoughts strayed back to the night Natsu turned, four days from now she would turn again. His mind was going from, 'I'll find her and observe her,' to; 'I need to forget about her.'

It was that night; Natsu started her preparations earlier in the day, concluding the area was far from any kind of intelligent creature. She ate a small meal then placed all of her things away from the river. She stripped down to her white under robe, kneeling at the bank of the river she began to meditate. She focused on locking her mind away, trying to protect it from the madness that would befall her. But she couldn't concentrate, her mind flitting again and again to her demonic heritage, wondering at the curse, wondering if she was the only one to suffer like this.

Sesshomaru had tracked her scent to the riverside from many, many miles off. He masked his aura, staying hidden in the shadows, observing the woman in silence. She appeared to be meditating by the riverside. When there was no more light from the sun he could smell the change about her, his ears picking up on her increasing heart rate. An hour passed in silence, her body trembling every so often. Just as he caught the scent of her blood tears she stood, wading into the river. Sesshomaru could see the red of her eyes in the moonlight, he also saw a glint of steel as she pulled a dagger from a pocket in her robe. He ran from the shadows out to the riverbanks with a loud "Stop!" when she aimed the knife at her arm, apparently intending to cut herself.

Natsu looked up in shock, her mind already dizzy, barely able to comprehend that Sesshomaru stood before her. She swayed in the water that was up to her waist, turning back to her task. Her blood was boiling inside her, heart threatening to burst with the excess inside it. Sesshomaru waded into the river beside her, prying the knife from her hand asking coldly "Is this how you've managed?" "Leave this place." She said through gritted teeth, wiping at the blood tears that stained her cheeks. "I don't want anyone to see me like this." She swayed again, trembling as the pressure in her chest continued to rise.

Sesshomaru caught hold of her arm, steadying her. 'That blood smell-' he reached out wiping her cheek with his thumb. Natsuko's knees gave way then, "please help me," She gasped, "Help me or kill me." Sesshomaru held her up, her back against his armor, his hand resting over her heart, as it had last time. He focused on trying to subdue her aura as he had last time, but it wasn't working like it had. Half out of curiosity half out of a sort of hunger; he placed his lips at the base of her neck. She cried out when he bit into her flesh, both his top and bottom jaw digging in. She struggled but couldn't get away from his grasp.

The taste hit him like lightning, exquisite, his own eyes flooded red and he barely stopped himself from turning and devouring her on the spot. Her blood was pure energy, whispering of great power.

Natsu bit back a scream when she saw his reflection in the waters. 'He's showing his true colors, I may die here after all.' She thought. Though she was terrified, she sagged against him in relief from the pain. She didn't know how much time went by before he withdrew his teeth from her shoulder and dragged them both to the shore. She fell unconscious while it was still dark, his aura keeping hers in check.

When Natsu awoke in the morning he was gone. Her body had healed itself, the only clue as to what happened in the night was the dried blood on the shoulder of her robe. Silently she gathered her things and continued on her journey.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been?" Jaken called. "Nowhere," was the brisk reply. "Oh…" Jaken grumbled, climbing onto A-un. "You should know better Jaken," Rin chided, "That's where Lord Sesshomaru always goes." she giggled. "Wait for us Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called.

Three more moon cycles passed, and each time, no matter how far Natsu had traveled Sesshomaru sought her out. He didn't speak and she no longer resisted, he was always gone before the sun rose.

Sesshomaru was troubled and angry. Lately he tended toward slaughtering the demons causing trouble in his lands and not negotiations. He was compelled to return to that woman every month, his earlier reasoning that it was to repay his debt completely irrelevant now. He didn't recognize her blood heritage, though he had killed many demons in his life, none were like hers. He felt he was getting caught up in something he should not be. When he found himself considering asking her to join them in their journey Sesshomaru berated himself. He resolved not to travel to her this time. She had lived before without his help, he shouldn't have anything to do with the troublesome shihanyou.

Natsuko lay face down in the waters by a lake. The night of her changing blood was upon her and she hadn't feared it like she had before. But then the night continued, the pain rising like an unstoppable tide, and she found herself looking around for Sesshomaru. It was past midnight when she realized he wasn't coming. Natsu slowly crawled to her belongings, reaching for the dagger there, drawing her own blood. It was the only way to keep her heart in her chest; she grew dizzy, heaving the contents of her last meal onto the ground. Agonizingly she went back to the lake, taking little comfort in its cooling waters.

She lifted her head weakly awhile later, sensing his strong presence beside her. Golden eyes looked down on her and Sesshomaru reached a hand out to her. She slapped it away. "G-get away from me!" She cried. Sesshomaru looked confused. "I waited for you! You lulled me into a peace that doesn't belong with me!" She pushed herself into a sitting position, blood flowing from her arms. "I can't have myself expecting anything from you!" Sesshomaru stood beside her, listening silently. "I cannot promise you I will always ease your pain, but, will you allow me to this night?"

Natsu's pride battled with her animalistic need to escape suffering. Finally she looked up at him, "only if you take me to visit Rin tomorrow." She said almost matter-of-factly, as if they were striking a bargain. Sesshomaru sighed, dragging her out of the water, wrapping his arms around her, the seemingly intimate gesture comfortable and almost normal for them now.

Once her pain began subsiding she noticed Sesshomaru looked tired, "Were you very far away?" She murmured. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eye before saying, "I was not going to come for you again." Natsu was not surprised at this, only murmuring, "well; just don't be gone in the morning," His replied with, "It annoys me that you're always sopping wet. Must you always plunge into the river?" Natsu smiled, drifting halfway into unconsciousness.

Natsu awoke the next morning with a start, it was barely after dawn. She stared in disbelief at the man asleep beside her, his face looking peaceful, chest rising and falling slowly. 'This demon is so strange, the way he speaks of humans is dreadful, he holds me hostage at his castle, then declares he doesn't want to see me again. Still, I suppose all demons aren't bad.' Natsu's thoughts drifted to her father.

Sesshomaru awoke when Natsu tried to rise. "Sorry I woke you." She mumbled. This was the strangest feeling; Natsu was about fed up trying to define her relationship with Sesshomaru. Both of them being ill-at-ease with one another but yet they spent one night every month in each other's arms, quite literally.

Sesshomaru stood over her impatiently as she prepared herself a breakfast. "Look," she was saying, "I don't expect anything from you; I will not become indebted to you for your so-called mercy." Sesshomaru frowned down at her, "It is I who is indebted to you, for saving Rin's life." "Well you're confusing me!" Natsu huffed, "Sometimes I feel like a strange new species you are studying." "You are." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. This sparked another heated argument. Finally Natsu put an end to it. "Look, can't we just be friends?" Sesshomaru almost scoffed before deciding to accept the truce, if only to end her tirade.

Natsu had demanded before that he take her to Rin, but she hadn't thought about how to get there. She balked at the idea of being carried in his arms like some damsel; they finally decided she could stand while he supported her around the waist. Her stomach lurched as he lifted off the ground but soon, she was watching the landscape in awe and delight. Sesshomaru was mildly pleased at her enjoyment.

Rin was ecstatic at the reunion, showing off to Natsu how she had mastered the slingshot. Jaken was shocked at her appearance but knew enough to keep his mouth shut. The next day Sesshomaru left with Jaken giving only an "I'll return in a few days." Natsu stared after them, grumbling, "I think the only reason he brought me back was to babysit." Though she didn't mind, loneliness had been depressing her greatly since her days at the castle. She smiled, determining to travel with Sesshomaru and his companions as long as she was allowed.

Authors Note: Please review! I'm not kidding! That is what will keep me going!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was still traveling with them when the next moon night happened. She had forced Rin to bed early then traveled a long way from camp; she felt Sesshomaru's eyes watching her as she left. Natsu leaned against a tree, contemplating the last couple weeks; she opened her eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Sesshomaru; he slid down the tree to sit beside her. She eyed him warily, unsure, since he had only come to her before when she was already in the grips of agony.

"Tell me about the demons you have slain," Sesshomaru broke the silence. She smiled softly indulging him with her stories. Sesshomaru smoothly pulled her into his arms when he noticed her scent begin to change, and saw the first twinge of pain in her eyes. He was not wearing his armor and his chest felt warm against her back. Natsu could feel his aura enveloping her, it was different from before, softer, not focusing on just her heart this time but her whole being. She was nervous, but trusted in his wisdom.

After a time, she asked him for stories, asking what he did when he disappeared so often. He explained to her about keeping peace with the demons in his land. "Other times I'm out hunting." "Hunting?" Natsu questioned, "Why do you never partake of our meals?" Sesshomaru smirked then, "I need so much more than that to sustain myself. You have no idea what my true demonic form is. I could devour a herd of cattle and have room for seconds." He sounded almost boastful, while Natsu was shocked, wondering what kind of great beast he really was.

"Let me see your eyes," Sesshomaru interrupted. She turned to him, as he thought, her eyes had flooded red and blood was starting to seep out of them. His hands slid upwards to grip her shoulders, Natsu tensed knowing what he planned to do next. She held back a cry as fangs sunk into the flesh at the base of her neck. She remained conscious through most of the night but by the time the sky started lightening on the horizon, both had fallen asleep.

Jaken fidgeted and paced, ignoring Rin's persistent, "where are lord Sesshomaru and Natsu?" Jaken knew of Natsu's turnings but Sesshomaru had instructed him to share that with no one. Rin was pouting now. "You get to go on adventures with just lord Sesshomaru and now Natsu gets to, when will I get too?" Soon the two returned to Rin, Natsu getting out of answering Rin's questions by distracting her with a tantalizing breakfast.

Natsuko herself slipped away now and again, whenever they were within range of a village. She spoke with the villagers, asking the same questions as to whether they had heard rumors of the great demon she was hunting and exterminating any demons that were plaguing their villages.

Once, in a fierce encounter with a large territorial demon, Natsu saw Sesshomaru's dog form. 'He could rival the demon that killed my family.' She thought. When he changed back, he stood before her, gauging her reaction. She looked him square in the eye, "I see why you said you could eat a herd of cattle." He cracked a smile at that.

The next moon night Sesshomaru flew her to a 'surprise' destination. She pestered him with queries until he growled in warning. She stared around when he set her down, marveling at the quiet beauty. There were cliffs to one side, and flowing down it a shining waterfall. It spilled into a pool, flowing away in a small streamlet. There were flowers growing everywhere and the smell was intoxicating. Natsu immediately kicked off her shoes rushing to put her hands under the waterfall. She turned back to Sesshomaru, who followed behind her. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

The setting sun was casting orange and pink glows over the water. "I thought you might like it, you're in the water so much I'm beginning to think you're descended from a water sprite." He teased. As the sky darkened, Natsu sat by the shore, beckoning Sesshomaru to join her. "You know," she said, "I think you actually might be a nice person." Sesshomaru scoffed, saying, "It wouldn't be wise for you to think so."

Sesshomaru turned to her, catching her gaze and not letting it go. The two didn't look away as the last ray of sunlight disappeared and the moon came out to play. She broke the stare when her eyes began to flood red. "Do not look away from me." Sesshomaru commanded. Hesitantly she looked back, breath hitching when she saw his eyes become red as well.

Sesshomaru released some of his demonic power, knowing the moment his eyes changed by the look on her face. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked. "No." was her soft reply. "This is just a natural change for us; do not be ashamed of it." Natsu stood, red tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "How is this natural?" She exclaimed. He stood as well, following as she backed against the cliff face. "I think the faster you accept this is a part of you the faster your heritage will stop fighting you."

Natsu squeezed her eyes shut, the blood tears moving down her cheeks. She reached out grabbing his arm to steady herself. Her body trembling now, she stared up at his eyes, at his changed face. Shyly she reached up, tracing the shape of one of his pointed ears. He didn't pull away, her touch sending tingles throughout him. She could feel Sesshomaru's aura creeping around hers now, suppressing it as much as he could. They both sank down to the ground when his fangs cut into her skin, releasing the demon blood.

Early dawn found Natsuko asleep in Sesshomaru's arms again. He absentmindedly played with a piece of her dark hair, deep in thought. He decided to bring her to Bokusenou at some point; maybe the ancient demon would have more wisdom. Sesshomaru was uneasy about the situation he was in with her, but couldn't bring himself to abandon her. She was a strong woman, and he didn't want her to be broken down by madness because of the pain. Honestly, it was nice having another adult around as well. He felt Rin was safer and happier with Natsu around.

Sometimes though, her strong difference of opinion drove him mad. Almost a month later found Natsu and Sesshomaru in another argument. Natsu was insisting Rin accompany her to the large village nearby for a few days. The Obon festival was approaching and Natsu felt it right that they both participate. Sesshomaru finally agreed to it. Rin had a good time, and they both lit lanterns, saying solemn prayers for their departed family members.

It was during the last day of Obon that Natsu sensed an overwhelming evil presence. Dark clouds began forming where there had been full sun, a sinister wind picked up. She saw a flash of light in the skies, there was something in the clouds. She stared into the sky and knew. She knew what was up there just as she knew it had come for her. She hugged Rin to her, instructing the girl to run into the woods, and not stop until well after her feet failed her.

Tightening her breastplate and unsheathing her katana she began running out of the village. She ran until she reached a tall hill. The clouds were roiling now, lightning forking across the skies. Natsu quickly lit a small bonfire, trying to draw attention away from the village. "I'm here!" She screamed at the skies. She felt a calm wash over her, she had prepared for this day, going over everything she had learned, everything she had prepared. "It's me you want! Now show me your face!"

A tornado spilled down from the clouds. A great silver dragon appeared, its body stretching down from the sky, his head the size of a house. It fixed an eye on Natsu, freezing her in its gaze. "I've been looking for you." The great beast rumbled, his voice sounding like breaking rock and thunder "my great granddaughter."

Natsu's heart almost stopped; her world shattering before her. "W-what do you mean to say? Why would you say that!?" She screamed up at him. "Was your father not called Manabu the half demon?" The beast rumbled. Natsu fell to her knees; it was her father's name. "If what you say is true, why would you kill your own grandson?" "I am the great silver dragon Tsukuryuo!" He roared, "Our family of dragons were the most powerful of demons, everything trembled in our wake! I had two sons and both traveled to this continent to conquer it. Their names were Tatsuya and Ryukotsusei, I come here many years later to see my two great sons, and what do I find? I find one dead! Sealed by the fang of a dog demon and the other?" He snarled then, the rage in his aura quite apparent. "The other I found with a human woman, and they had a child! Never have I felt such disappointment." He emphasized his last word. Natsu choked back a sob. "I quickly realized to purify our bloodlines again; I had to kill the mortal woman and their progeny. I would have let my son live but the fool fought me, and though I nearly died and had to return home for a time, I managed to kill my pathetic son. I returned years later to find the half demon cur had also made his self a family. I have to admit, he was clever in hiding you before I arrived. Then you somehow survived again when I found you later. Now it will end, by killing you the last impurity in our bloodline will disappear and we dragons can be mighty once more."

Natsuko was stone cold. "I"- she choked, "you killed my parents and all of those villagers for that?!" "I've had enough talking o- great granddaughter, now I shall take your life. No chances this time, I will eat you whole!"

Sesshomaru had returned to the village because this was Natsu's moon night. He hurried his flight upon sensing a foreboding aura. He watched from a distance in shock at the exchange between the great dragon and Natsuko.

Natsu started running, narrowly avoiding the first energy blast from the mouth of the beast. While running she reached into a small pouch hidden at her side, it was a special poison she had acquired, just for demons. She spread this along the length of her blade. She tried drawing him to ground, dodging more blasts.

Tsukuryuo chuckled at the quick but small mortal, dropping from the skies. He released three blasts in quick succession, surrounding Natsu. Natsu tried to avoid it but there was nowhere to run, 'will it end so quickly?' she wondered to herself. Then she felt a pair of arms yank her up, and she was clear of the danger. "Foolish woman," It was Sesshomaru's voice! "You realize its suicide for you to even think you can take on one like him." "I need my revenge Sesshomaru; this is what I have been living for! Now put me down so I can fight!" They both touched down, quite a ways from the dragon.

Sesshomaru saw that Tsukuryuo was larger than Ryukotsusei, but he felt confident the dragon would be no match for his blade. "What is this great granddaughter, getting a demon mixed up in your fate?" Tsukuryuo rumbled. "Sesshomaru, this is my problem, leave now." Sesshomaru turned, glaring at her. "You believe I'll let you rush to your death? Besides, I'm already involved, I would love to kill the father of the demon who is responsible for my father's death."

Before Natsu had time to argue, the dragon's mighty tail whipped around to crush them. Sesshomaru jerked her out of the way again. "Stop it!" Natsu yelled, "Release me and let me fight." Now Sesshomaru had no time to argue, a huge blast was coming at them. He cut through it with his sword and began engaging the dragon in battle. Natsu took this opportunity to leap upon Tsukuryuo's tail, slowly climbing upwards. At times it was nearly impossible to hang on, the conflict between him and Sesshomaru quite violent.

When Natsu was nearly to his head, Sesshomaru was caught in one of the energy blasts, giving Tsukuryuo enough time to realize where she was. He roared, swatting at her and sending her flying upward. Natsu steeled herself, controlling her flight back down, aiming for his head. Tsukuryuo opened his jaws wide, intending to eat her. She managed to grab hold of the side of his mouth, swinging herself upward. With a roar she buried her sword in one of his eyes. Tsukuryuo screeched in pain and Sesshomaru, who had recovered from the blast, took the opportunity to land a direct hit with Bakusaiga. The dragon was now wounded and blind in his left eye, the poison on Natsu's blade working superbly.

Tsukuryuo charged Sesshomaru, completely enraged now, at the last moment he slammed the side of his face into the ground, swiping Natsu off and stunning her. Natsu spent precious moments trying to get up, she was bleeding from her mouth and her world was spinning. Sesshomaru was still fighting, trying to draw the beast away from her prone form. Both Tsukuryuo and Sesshomaru were injured. Tsukuryuo quickly turned on Natsu, who was just standing up. She was too slow and his jaws closed around the girl, swallowing her up. "With the death of my granddaughter, our bloodlines will be pure once more!" He bellowed triumphantly.

Sesshomaru gave an angry roar charging headlong at the dragon. Tsukuryuo moved quickly, wrapping around Sesshomaru tightly, immobilizing him. "I'll just eat you as well and you can join her in my belly!" Suddenly Tsukuryuo's eyes widened in pain, he roared; a pink foam coming from his mouth. Sesshomaru took his chance, slipping out of the dragons grasp. Leaping up he beheaded Tsukuryuo and suddenly it was over, the great demons body dissipating into the air.

There was Natsu, falling from the sky where the dragon had been, Sesshomaru caught her, laying her down gently on the ground. Where his hand had touched her it started burning as if he had put it in acid. Her eyes were partially open, "D-don't, the poison, you'll be dissolved." Sesshomaru growled in frustration, his hands hovering over her, wanting to do something.

Finally he pulled off his shirt, wrapping it around Natsu so that she would not come in contact with his flesh. "Stay with me Natsuko." He murmured while picking her up, his voice rough. "Is he dead?" She asked weakly, her body completely limp in his arms. "Yes he's dead." Natsu smiled, blood dripping from her mouth, she fell into unconsciousness. He shook her roughly, "Don't fall asleep woman!" her eyes drifted open again but her heartbeat was very weak.

Sesshomaru reached a well near the village. He commanded a nearby villager to remove everything from Natsu except her under robe; next he rinsed the poison off with buckets of water. "That's no way to treat a dying woman!" The villager exclaimed horrified. One look at Sesshomaru's angry red eyes sent him running away. Her skin now cleansed of the poison he picked her up again, looking at the sky, it was almost sundown. "Natsuko, stay awake, it's almost night fall; you'll be able to heal soon." He headed away from the village, shaking her again but this time she didn't open her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers, he felt a stab of panic when he couldn't hear her breathing. He closed his eyes, listening as her heart beat slowed to a stop.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree, holding the now dead woman, grief flooding through him. The moon was out now and still she did not stir. "What good is your demon blood," he murmured. "I didn't think you were really so fragile? I hadn't realized it, but you've also become someone I don't want to lose." Taking a deep breath he stood. 'It's going to be ok,' he thought, 'I still have tenseiga.' Drawing his sword he let out his breath when he could see the imps from the underworld. He cut through them, re-sheathing his sword he gathered her up in his arms again.

He gently stroked her cheek, impatiently waiting for Natsu to open her eyes. Finally she did. "S-Sesshomaru?" she murmured. She couldn't place the look in his eyes; the red had faded from them, leaving only the intense gold. He buried his head against her neck, sighing deeply. She reached up, resting her hand in his hair. "It's ok, I'm alive." Sesshomaru jerked his head back up, fixing her with a glare. "You weren't alive a few moments ago." "oh…" was her reply. 'He must have used tenseiga,' she thought. She sat up, an unapologetic grin on her face. "We beat him though!" Sesshomaru continued glaring at her. Natsu let out a quiet laugh, "My parents have been avenged, I was afraid this day would never come." She turned serious then, "I couldn't have done it without you." With an 'hmph,' Sesshomaru glanced away.

Much to Natsu's dismay, she felt the telltale signs of her blood turning. She'd been desperately hoping it would magically go away when the demon died. She urged him to leave her though, to go find Rin, but he informed her he had already sent Jaken out to find Rin with A-un. They spent the night in silence after that, him suppressing her aura like before.

Natsu awoke to singing birds, Sesshomaru was still sleeping soundly. She remembered he had been injured in the battle as well when she saw some of his broken armor and blood on his undershirt. Natsu sat beside him for a long while, just watching peacefully. Later, he cracked an eye open, gruffly saying "how am I supposed to rest with you staring at me." Natsu opened her mouth, closing it again when she had nothing to say to that. With a 'humph,' he hooked an arm around her neck pulling her down beside him again. He immediately went back to sleep. Natsu shyly snuggled closer, reveling in the warmth and comfort he provided. 'If I'm not careful,' Natsu thought, 'I might fall in love with this demon.'

authors note:... ... I have nothing to say except PLEASE REVIEW I'm starving over here for reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Sesshomaru was rested and mostly recovered from his wounds they set out to find the Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru lectured Natsu, telling her not to get into any more reckless battles, informing her she could not be saved by tenseiga's power again. "I refuse to listen to your heart stop again." He had said, fixing her with an intense gaze.

With Sesshomaru's sharp nose, they located Rin and the others quickly and the reunion was a happy one.

The days following the great battle were peaceful. Natsu began wondering what she would do with her life but was content for the time being. Natsu, Jaken and Rin were playing a game of ro sham bo when they heard a voice come from a rock nearby.

Natsu was about to draw her sword when Jaken exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru it is Myoga the flea!" Sesshomaru rose from his perch on a nearby boulder. "What is it you want?" Natsu squinted her eyes and sure enough, there was a tiny flea demon jumping up and down on the stone. "Lord Sesshomaru was it you who brought down that great dragon?" "Why do you want to know?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is my business to know all of the great happenings in the land!" Myoga exclaimed. Before Sesshomaru could finish saying, "yes it was I" Natsu interrupted him. "It was we, don't you dare take all of the glory." Myoga leaped onto her shoulder while Sesshomaru glared at the two of them. "May I ask who a beautiful lady like you would be?" "My name is Natsuko," she answered, asking in return, "are you a friend of Sesshomaru's?" "I-well-friend is- I am a loyal vassal of the great dog demon brothers!"

Natsu turned to Sesshomaru, grinning, while his scowl deepened. "I didn't know you had a brother!" That, Lord Sesshomaru is actually why I came." Myoga said seriously. Sesshomaru's face smoothed at this, wondering at the serious tone. "You see," Myoga exclaimed. "Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married! I thought you should know in case you wanted to join the celebration." Myoga was sweating bullets as Sesshomaru fixed him with a cold stare. "Surely Inuyasha did not request my presence?" Myoga looked away, "No, but I thought it would be nice if he had family there."

Rin started dancing around excitedly, "Yay! A wedding, I want to visit Kagome and the others!" "Myoga, leave before I kill you." Sesshomaru said, dead serious. Natsu glared at Sesshomaru, getting the date of the event out of Myoga before he fled for his life. Rin was still hopping around, chanting "A wedding, a wedding!" "We're not going," Sesshomaru stated, halting Rin in her steps. Without another word he leapt into the skies, leaving without explanation.

"No gossiping behind our lords back!" Jaken squawked when Natsu sat by Rin, telling her to 'dish' on these new details. Rin excitedly filled her in on what she knew about Inuyasha and Kagome and their friends. Soon Jaken was butting in, correcting a detail here, elaborating on something else there. Rin turned glum though, "I would really love to go but Lord Sesshomaru said no." Natsu smiled down at the girl, winking. "Let me talk to him, maybe I can change his mind." Jaken scoffed at this, telling her not to waste her time.

"No." "But I haven't even said anything yet!" Natsu exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Rin wants you to convince me to go to my brother's wedding." He stated in a monotone voice, almost shuddering at the word 'wedding.' "They're her friends too, if you don't want to go I would gladly take her." "No." "Why not?" Sesshomaru bit back a, 'because I said so,' instead he said, "I'm done talking about this." Natsu let it go for now, but redoubled her efforts at the next opportunity.

Natsu was following Sesshomaru, half jogging to keep up with his long stride. Listing off the psychological benefits of children seeing friends, and kindness to others, didn't seem to be helping her case either. She decided to try a different route. Speeding up she stopped in front of Sesshomaru, forcing him to a halt. His brow creased into a frown. "Look," She started, "How are we going to make this joint custody work if you never compromise?" "Joint custody?" Sesshomaru gaped. "You're mad; Rin is my ward, not yours." "Well I think she likes me better now." Natsu egged him on. "How about this," she continued, "I challenge you to a duel of ro sham bo, and if I win, we go, if you win, I won't mention it again." Sesshomaru scoffed, "I will not play some child's game." "You're just afraid you'll lose." She taunted. "I never lose." Sesshomaru said confidently.

A minute later found Sesshomaru making rock, while Natsu had paper. "It will be best out of three," he growled. "Nuh-Uh!" Natsu giggled, dancing around him. "Yes." he countered but Natsu refused to play again. Sesshomaru tripped her, catching her arm while she fell, pinning her to the ground. "Best out of three." He growled. "You can't intimidate me! You accepted my challenge, we're going." She smirked triumphantly.

Her playful smile was cut off when he sat on top of her, straddling her waist. "You are maddening; I hope you realize anyone else would be dead if they spoke like you do." Natsu averted her eyes, struggling to keep from blushing. "You don't scare me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he noticed the color on her cheeks, any frustration dissipating. He tilted his head, brushing her face with a cool hand. "Do you, care for me?" He queried suddenly. Natsu's blush intensified and she struggled into a sitting position. Sesshomaru allowed this. "Of course I care about you." She looked him in the eye, "all of you have become like family to me. Despite your stubbornness, you've been very kind to me." Sesshomaru stood back up, offering a hand to her. "Alright, I'll allow Rin to go." Natsu was shocked. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She stammered before running away, red still coloring her cheeks. Sesshomaru smiled softly, watching her go. He felt warmth at her words, it was nice to be cared about, he decided.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu peeked out from behind Sesshomaru, staring up at the ancient tree demon. "Nice to meet you." She said shyly. "Let me see you child." Bokusenou rumbled. Sesshomaru stepped away from her chiding, "He's not going to eat you." "Amazing," Bokusenou was saying, "You're the first shihanyou I've seen in person, it's true, you smell completely human right now." "She acts like one too." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu shot him a glare.

Bokusenou was not able to give them much more information. He did inform her that though she appeared human most of the time, the lifespan of a shihanyou was closer to a demon's than a human. He again warned Sesshomaru that he didn't know of what may come from her aura being suppressed every moon night, but agreed that it seemed healthier for her at the moment.

The ancient tree unsubtly hinted that Natsu should make herself scarce for a while. When she was gone he rumbled, "Sesshomaru, do you know what you're doing?" The dog demon quirked a brow, "I always know what I'm doing." "You've allowed her to accompany you this whole time?" Bokusenou queried. "What I do is really none of your concern." Sesshomaru responded haughtily. Bokusenou gave a rumbling laugh, "well let me tell you this as a warning, when your father met Izayoi, he had no intention of falling in love with her." Sesshomaru scoffed, walking away. "Falling in love is not something done by a demon like I."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Why would you wander off to pick a fight with a demon three times your size?" Sesshomaru thundered down at Natsu. "I can do whatever I please!" She countered unapologetically. "I won, besides, I've been bored, and I don't want to get out of practice." Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his forehead. "You should at least tell me before you go off like that." "Why should I?" Natsu insisted. Without missing a beat Sesshomaru replied, "Rin would miss you if you got yourself killed. Besides, is that any way to thank me for saving your life multiple times?" He shot out, stressing the word 'multiple'.

Sesshomaru got Natsu to promise not to go off demon hunting alone when he agreed to spar with her from time to time. "I'll even keep one hand behind my back this time." Sesshomaru smirked. He threw off his armor, then his shirt, until he faced her in nothing but his hakama. "What are you doing?!" Natsu exclaimed, her face turning pink. "I'm giving you a chance." He stated, seemingly unaware of the effect he had on her. 'You're more distracting this way," Natsu muttered under her breath, taking in his sculpted chest and abs.

Shaking her head, she dropped her weapon as well. Their hand to hand combat was intense. Natsu was constantly dancing around him, trying to land hits and kicks, but he still managed to dodge everything. When he decided to go on the offensive, it was all Natsu could do to even stay on her feet. Still, it was great sparring with him. Natsu was sure he could have beaten her even with both hands tied behind his back.

Natsu conceded defeat for a final time when Sesshomaru had her pinned in a death grip, pressing her into the ground with the weight of his body. They both looked up when they heard clapping from nearby, Rin and Jaken had apparently been watching. Natsu's face colored and she pressed against his chest saying "get off of me you oaf." Sesshomaru stood gracefully, informing her that he was not 'an oaf.' Natsu smiled, taking his hand when he offered it to help her up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru grew more irritated now that the wedding of his brother was only days away. Still, he was happy at Rin's excitement, which only grew when he presented her with a beautiful new kimono. Natsu enjoyed helping Rin try it on, telling the young girl how wonderful she looked. Later on Sesshomaru presented Natsu with one as well, looking away as he said, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want too." Natsu unfolded the gift, gasping at the fine material. Different shades of purple intermingled, silver birds were flitting across the sleeves and back. Natsu was touched by the gift saying, "This will be the most beautiful thing I have now, thank you so much Sesshomaru."

All five of them were standing on the outskirts of Kaede's village, Rin and Jaken upon A-un with Natsu standing at Sesshomaru's side. "You know what; go on ahead, I'll show up later." Sesshomaru announced, starting to turn away. "Oh no, you don't" Natsu chided grabbing hold of his arm. Rin and Jaken scampered off of A-un racing toward the village. "I can suffer through this in your stead my lord!" Jaken called behind him nobly. "Yeah right Jaken!" Rin called, "I bet you're excited to go!"

Natsu turned to Sesshomaru after the others had gone, "What's wrong? I saw that small package you hid in your kimono sleeve; it's a gift for your brother isn't it?" "I suppose it is, though it was from father originally." Natsu smiled at this. "I don't really like crowds, plus," he said, looking down at her almost playfully, "It would be a hassle explaining you." Natsu scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean? If you want I'll tell everyone I'm Rin's cousin and say I have no idea who the weird demon following us is." This got a half-smile out of Sesshomaru. "I'll go, but I won't stay for long."

Natsu ran ahead of Sesshomaru then, catching up to Rin. He smiled to himself, watching the two girls in their new kimono. They got a warm greeting, everyone wanting to see whom this Natsuko was, that Myoga had informed everyone, was travelling with Sesshomaru. "I'm a friend of Rin's." She said. Rin grinned before running off to play with Shippo. The group grew quiet when they saw Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku greeted him happily after a moment of awkward silence.

The wedding was short, with Kaede blessing the two. Kagome was beautiful in a traditional white kimono, Inuyasha was nervous. The happy crowd gathered around the newlyweds later on, watching as Kagome and Inuyasha opened the gifts. All of the things were very valuable to Kagome, giving her the tools she needed to start a new household.

When Natsu realized Sesshomaru's gift was not among the pile she took Rin and ran over to him. "Can Rin take Inuyasha the gift?" She asked, smiling up at him. Sesshomaru pulled the item wrapped in a simple cloth from his sleeve. Kneeling down he informed Rin that their father had made this specially for Inuyasha but never was able to give it to him. When Rin shyly handed it to Inuyasha, repeating what Sesshomaru had said, Inuyasha unwrapped it slowly. It was a stone statue of a dog demon. Its eyes made of jewels, with fangs bared, claws reaching in mid-leap. It was a true work of art, capturing the ferocity of their bloodline quite well. Inuyasha looked up, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes, giving a silent thank you.

Not long later Myoga somehow pushed out a barrel of sake, many of the menfolk joining in, including Jaken. Rin was showing off her slingshot skills to Shippo and Sango retired to bed early, not joining in the drinking since she was expecting her first child. Natsu and Kaede got deeply involved in a discussion about the uses for different herbs and what their effects on demons were. Sesshomaru had kicked back against a tree, listening to the different conversations.

It was pretty late when Natsu tiptoed around the leftovers from the festivities, people snoring, having fallen asleep all around the tables. Rin was out cold, hand curled around a toy Shippo had given her. She gently picked up the girl trying not to wake her. When she turned, Sesshomaru was behind her, dragging a groggy and intoxicated Jaken behind him on his fur. "Do you want me to carry her?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Natsu nodded, passing her over to Sesshomaru who took her easily in one arm. Rin smiled in her sleep snuggling closer. Together they walked out of the village, toward the field where they had left A-un grazing.

"I had a lot of fun today." Natsu murmured when they stopped. "It wasn't so bad." Sesshomaru agreed with her. Natsu stifled a yawn as they traveled away from the village on A-un. When they landed several miles away Natsu murmured to herself, "I forgot my bedroll, I wonder what I'll do?" Sesshomaru was already leaning back against a tree; Rin still snuggled into the fur draped over his shoulder. He caught Natsu's gaze, beckoning her over. "There's room for one more," he stated, gesturing beside Rin. Natsu smiled, sitting down beside him, and then finally relaxing against his shoulder. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the girls, his heart humming, 'someone to protect.' It was something his father had told him long ago, and it crossed his mind as he looked down at the two sleeping so soundly now. Another voice whispered in the back of his head, 'playing with fire,' it repeated over and over, as it did when he was this close to Natsu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu's moon night came again. Sesshomaru left early with her, determined to help figure out how to overcome it. Natsu's temper was short, her emotions already frayed by Sesshomaru's insistence that her meditation was pointless. He also grew frustrated, wondering how she could feel her own demon aura but not control it in the slightest.

Natsu was shaking now, blood thundering in her ears, eyes having gone red a while ago. Sesshomaru was not a patient mentor. Finally having enough, she lashed out at him, drawing blood with her sharp nails. He looked down at his slightly bleeding arm, and with a snarl, reciprocated the attack. She outright growled, launching herself at him. Both were unarmed but dangerous enough. Sesshomaru only used his hands, pulling his punches so he didn't break any bones.

The fight ended with Natsu on the ground, Sesshomaru pinning her with his body, hands gripping her wrists tightly. Natsu was breathing heavily, while Sesshomaru's own blood was thrumming. As usual, she wouldn't look him in the eye, distressed by her angry red eyes. "You are fierce, descended from mighty dragons; that is nothing to be ashamed of." "I know nothing except how to be mortal." She murmured. "Give me time," Sesshomaru growled, lowering his head to the wound on her shoulder. "I'll teach you to be a demon." With that he began licking her wound, cleaning it and lapping up the blood. She trembled at his actions, face growing heated. He finally began subduing her blood aura, relieving the worst of her pain.

When his grip on her wrists loosened Natsu laid one of her hands on his chest, sliding through the kimono to feel his heartbeat. Sesshomaru shuddered, moving his hands to her shoulders pulling her kimono top apart slightly to expose her neck and shoulders. He put his mouth to her neck but instead of biting down and drawing blood; he grazed his lips along her skin.

Fire and electricity, everywhere his skin was touching hers. Natsu grew intoxicated, sitting up; she twined her hands through his hair. He pulled back from her neck, looking at her with half lidded eyes that were pulsing between clear and red. Natsu's kimono top slipped lower and Sesshomaru traced her collar bone with one hand while the other came to rest on her back. Natsu's already hazy mind was lost in these wonderful sensations, so foreign to her, being accustomed to pain on these nights. His soft caress awoke a desire for more in her. She leaned closer, tilting her head and brushed her lips softly against his. Sesshomaru froze, eyes widening before he leapt away from her.

When Natsu kissed him, the thin glass wall in Sesshomaru's mind shattered. He suddenly had to come to terms with the fact that she had become something more. This was not about repaying a debt, it was not about allowing her to stay for Rin's sake, or even that he did these things trying to alleviate her pain. His curiosity had turned into something more. The fact was, though he desired her, he didn't want to admit it, couldn't risk becoming seriously involved with her.

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily, a pained look in his eyes. "That's not- I" Natsu rose to her feet as well, face flushed, she tightened her kimono. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to bolt, but instead took a step toward her. "I don't want you to misunderstand anything." Sesshomaru started. "Everything about our relationship is something to misunderstand!" Natsu shouted at him then, her eyes turning an even more fiery red. "Do you not realize what you do?!" She continued her tirade. "Every time you touch my skin, every night that I've spent in your arms?" Sesshomaru winced. "I will not be beholden to anyone," he rumbled voice thick, then softer, "I cannot have you expecting anything from me."

Natsu took a step toward him, "Sesshomaru, I have never expected anything from you, yet you've stood by me this whole time, fighting at my side. I treasure every moment with you, even knowing one day you'll walk away from me without a second glance." She took another step toward him. "I understand, you're a demon, you've lived a very long time, and the goals you have in your life surpass anything someone like me can even fathom. I know all this and yet-"she lowered her eyes, "and yet, you've stolen my heart and I can't help but to want you."

Sesshomaru gazed at Natsuko, her words striking him. He took one more step forward, closing the distance between them. "I care for you as well," He murmured. "But I can't have you expecting anything from me." "I don't," She whispered. Before she finished speaking, Sesshomaru took her face in his palms, kissing her fiercely. When he drew away for breath, his eyes were a swirling molten gold. "I cannot afford to have a weakness like you." He said; lips inches from hers. Natsu hooked a finger over his ear, pulling him down for another kiss. "Then don't."

He pulled away once again, deep emotion knotting his forehead. "I won't ruin my reputation; it could cause trouble in my domain, possible insubordination of my vassals."- Natsu slid her hand under his kimono, running her palm along one of his shoulders. "I'll be your secret, Sesshomaru, now stop talking." He gave in then, kissing her deeply, giving in to the pleasures of this intimacy.

Sesshomaru shuddered when Natsu pushed his kimono off his shoulders, running her fingers lightly over his chest. He kept a grip on the back of her neck, the other hand on her shoulder. His lips were moving sensually over hers. Natsu melted in his arms, the electricity between them overpowering any residual pain from her turning.

Things were getting heated when dawn broke. Natsu's blood aura dissipated, her eyes returning to normal. Sesshomaru was just about to peel back her kimono, his own shirt having disappeared a while ago. "Wait!" Natsu said, louder than she meant. Sesshomaru leaned back, looking her in the eye. "Have you changed your mind? Was all that talk the demon inside of you?" Natsu flushed, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. "No, it's not that, it's just, it's been a long time for me, I don't want to go to fast." "Oh," They lay in silence while both heartbeats slowed to normal.

"How long has it been?" Sesshomaru asked her slyly. Natsu blushed at his gaze, lowering her eyes. Then she grew somber. "Well, not since Tsukuryuo killed my husband a few years ago." "Ah," Sesshomaru stated, vowing to never disclose how long it had been for him. "Your husband, did you love him?" He asked softly. Natsu rested her head against his shoulder, "It was an arranged marriage when I was seventeen, but yes, we loved each other." Sesshomaru hesitated to ask his next question but he had to know. "Did you, ever have children?" The idea of Natsu losing a child to that dragon made him burn with anger. He breathed out a relieved sigh when she said, "no, I never managed to have a child."

The two rested a long while, Natsu soon falling asleep in his embrace. 'Everything and nothing has changed,' Sesshomaru pondered. That voice kept chanting in the back of his head 'playing with fire, playing with fire.' He pushed it aside, drifting asleep while holding the shihanyou tightly.

Authors Note: I've been having a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you guys can enjoy the story! Thank you to my reviewers! Reviews make me happy! It's like the caffeine I need to keep going! (even though I don't drink coffee... ... ) Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's eyes flew open, memories of the heated night crashing down on her. She felt the weight of Sesshomaru's arm over her body, and her head was resting on his bare chest. Natsu's thoughts were erratic, face growing heated, remembering the things they had said. 'I can't believe myself!' She mentally screamed. Just half a year ago she had said the words "I would never give myself to a demon." Yet last night she had been desperate to hold onto him. Yes, things had changed, finding out she was part demon herself, but still! Natsu looked up at Sesshomaru's face; he appeared to be sleeping. She slowly crept out of his embrace, breathing a great sigh when she stood nearby without having awoken him.

Natsu walked to a stream, dousing her face, staring thoughtfully at the reflection in the waters. Last night could have been nothing, she pondered. It must have been difficult for him as well; perhaps they were confused, being forced together on those nights. Blood heated, bodies close, anyone would be affected! She huffed, leaning back on her hands, looking up at the sky. Natsu realized, though Sesshomaru often spoke harshly, his actions were different.

Sesshomaru knew the moment Natsu awoke, her erratic heartbeat betraying her. He feigned sleep, not wanting to face her in the light of day yet, needing time to sort this out. His guise was almost broken by surprise when he felt her slip quietly out of his embrace. He stole a glance, frowning at the troubled look on her face. 'Does she regret it?' he wondered. After a moment he rose, quietly following her to the stream. Watching her silently he decided to pretend last night had never happened; it would be better for him that way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The tension was killing Natsu. Days had passed and it was like the encounter hadn't happened, though her thoughts turned back to it constantly. When Natsu had returned to the camp after her moon night, Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone; Rin informed her they had left on business. Right now she was washing the two blankets they owned with Rin. She was startled out of her musings by Rin's voice. "Natsu, I've noticed that you and lord Sesshomaru are away on some nights." Natsu made a strangled sound. "I was wondering what you were doing?" Natsu paused before answering. "Well Rin, I never told you this, but some nights, I get really sick and Sesshomaru, he helps me." Rin gave a big nod. "That sounds like lord Sesshomaru; he's so wonderful isn't he?" Natsu smiled softly in agreement.

Sesshomaru returned days later. Natsu watched shyly while Rin ran up to him excitedly. Kneeling down he offered her a package of food, which she took delightedly. Natsu walked closer murmuring, "Welcome back." Sesshomaru looked up at her then, his face unreadable. She smiled softly and he nodded in return. From behind Sesshomaru Jaken squawked at Rin, "Now missy, you will be sharing that food with all of us!" Rin ran off, giggling mischievously while Jaken gave chase. "I swear Sesshomaru," Natsu grinned, "it's like you have two kids sometimes." Sesshomaru seemed to agree with his exasperated sigh.

Sesshomaru later sat down with Natsu, informing her that he had been searching out other shihanyou. He regretfully informed her that the only one that lived in this region had died twenty-some years ago. Natsu sighed at this, so they were still blundering around in the dark. Natsu desperately wanted to be able to master her demon aura, so that she was not a slave to the moon nights. She had never thought she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. She had always expected to die along with the beast that had killed her family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was mist everywhere; Natsu was wandering slowly through it, her heart thundering in fear at the terrible rumbling laughter that echoed through space. She came closer, gasping as she saw the form of Tsukuryuo. Natsu reached for her sword but realized she was weaponless. She gave a cry, running forward when she saw shapes lying prone beneath the great dragon. Rin's body was there, lifeless and bloody, Natsu gave a choking sob, holding the girl to her. "No, no, no!" Then she saw Jaken's body, his staff broken in two. She stumbled over to the next form, her hands covered in Rin's blood. She saw Sesshomaru, his body equally bloody and lifeless. She let out a scream then, kneeling beside him. She cupped his face, "Wake up!" She screamed over and over. Tsukuryuo lowered his head, flashing her a deadly grin. "You didn't think I'd really died did you granddaughter? You don't deserve happiness! I will always find you!"

Natsu jerked upright, startled out of sleep by her own cry. Her body was shaking, sweat beading on her forehead. Rin stirred slightly in her sleep. Natsu turned to the little girl sleeping beside her, reaching out a shaky hand to stroke her head. A single tear slipped down Natsu's cheek. The night was pitch black, only a weak ember from the fire giving her a shred of light to see by. Natsu threw the blanket off her, standing shakily, her arms wrapped around her belly.

She whirled around, startled when a voice came from behind her. "Are you alright?" It was Sesshomaru's. Natsu could barely make him out, since the fire was behind her, still she moved forward, leaning against him, burying her face in his kimono. Sesshomaru froze, and then slowly put his arms around her. "Did you, have a nightmare?" He asked softly. Natsu nodded, finally calming down, relaxing at the safe feeling of his arms around her.

After a while Sesshomaru murmured, "You should probably go back to sleep." Natsu gripped his kimono in her hands, shaking her head. "Can I stay with you for a little while?" Natsu was sure he would scold her and so was shocked when he picked her up, bridal style, walking back to the tree he had been sleeping against before.

Natsu sighed in contentment, nestled against him, while being covered by his fur. "Why do you always sleep sitting upright?" she wondered aloud. Sesshomaru looked down at her, brushing stray hairs from her face. "In case something attacks in the night, it's faster getting up this way than from lying prone." Natsu smiled, thinking, 'I should have thought it was something like that.'

Jaken awoke early, holding back a surprised shriek when he noticed Natsu asleep against his lord Sesshomaru! "That wench!" He muttered to himself fixing her with a glare. "She's trying to steal our lord from us!" He threw himself backwards, horrified when Sesshomaru's eyes opened suddenly, fixing him with an intense glare. Jaken immediately made himself look busy, afraid of his lord's wrath. 'Lord Sesshomaru favors both of these women over me!' He lamented silently. 'Still,' he thought, stealing a glance back at the two, 'It's definitely more cheerful with them around.'

Sesshomaru nudged Natsu awake, where she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "morning." She stammered, moving off of him, he nodded in response, glancing beyond her. Natsu followed his gaze, blushing when she saw an imp spying on them while trying to appear to be working. Without another word she scurried away to look for breakfast.

"So he really doesn't eat human food?" Natsu was asking Rin while they were devouring their breakfast. "Nope, I've actually never seen lord Sesshomaru eat," she said solemnly. Natsu pondered this, concluding that he really must only eat when he was hunting in his other form. She sighed; I guess I can't even cook for him! Sure she watched over Rin when they were away but Natsu was itching to do more. She hadn't fought a battle in ages and sparring with Sesshomaru, though she hated to admit it, was really unfair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu took out her map, tracking down the next closest village. She saw they were about 20 miles away from one. Sesshomaru and Jaken had left yesterday, not to be returning for another few days. "Hey Rin," she said, "Let's go on an adventure of our own." Rin clapped delightedly as they headed out. It was nightfall when they reached the outskirts of the village, so they spent the night nestled in the bushes, determined to explore it in the morning.

Rin clung shyly to Natsu's side at first, being unaccustomed to so many people. Having some coin from demon slaying she bought both of them a delicious hot breakfast. After talking with the passing townspeople she saw this village had been at peace for some time. They passed by a big house, with expansive farmland in the valley below it. The vegetables were flourishing. Natsu talked with the head of the household and struck an agreement that if she and Rin helped with the harvest for a few days, they could take some of the food. He even offered them a place to sleep.

Natsu and Rin dove into the work, happy to have something different to do. The villagers were fascinated with Natsuko, since she was a woman dressed as a warrior. Before she knew it, rumors had spread that she was the widow of some samurai, traveling the country with their daughter. She didn't bother correcting them, since that story was easier than explaining the truth. It was their third day of work in the fields when Natsu heard shouts of "a demon is coming! Run!" She told Rin to hide in the forest while she quickly grabbed her swords, running toward the threat. When she reached the center of the village she nearly fell over. "Oh, it's just you Sesshomaru." "Just you!" Screeched Jaken, running up to Natsu angrily. "Is that any way to treat your lord?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "and after all the trouble we had to go through to find you girls!"

Natsu looked around at the villagers peering out from their doors and windows. Sesshomaru looked at her with a critical eye, "Why are you covered in dirt?" Natsu sighed, walking back to the fields, motioning him to follow. "It's alright!" She called, "These demons won't hurt you!" The villagers didn't budge, casting Natsu wary glances, muttering among themselves. Sesshomaru followed Natsu, ignoring the villagers.

Once they had retrieved Rin, Natsu sought out the master of the house, asking for her payment so they could leave. Sesshomaru stood directly behind her, looking quite intimidating despite the little girl now dancing around him. The headmaster gave her two large baskets of food, whispering to Natsu, "You know they are demons right? Are you not in danger?" Natsu smiled, turning to Sesshomaru, "No danger here." With that, the party headed out of the village, followed by whispers of, "what a scary demon!" "But who is she really?" "Has she tamed that demon?" "She must have him under a spell." Natsu grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him forward when he stopped, a scowl on his face, He gave in when Rin grabbed his other hand, allowing himself to be led off.

"We're going to have a feast tonight!" Natsu crowed. That evening she sent Rin and Jaken off hunting while she dug a pit and heated stones to slowly roast some of the fine vegetables. She was delighted to see they had included an assortment of herbs and spices with her baskets. She had just finished burying the leaf wrapped veggies when her hunting party returned with ducks and rabbits. Both Rin and Jaken stared hungrily as she prepared the meat, rubbing it down with spices, wrapping it like the vegetables. Sesshomaru was reading a scroll some distance away, ignoring their antics.

When Natsu declared the food done, she arranged it on more leaves, the smells were completely mouthwatering. The three dug in with gusto, but while the little ones were still eating, Natsu took a leaf plate, walking over to Sesshomaru. He glanced up as she approached but didn't otherwise acknowledge her. Natsu sat beside him, offering a savory piece of rabbit but he continued ignoring her. "Do you really hate all human food?" She asked, pouting. "I don't eat human food." He stated. "Have you ever even tried it?" Sesshomaru ignored this question. "You haven't, have you?" Natsu exclaimed. "I bet you'd like it." "Go away." He scowled. "What did you eat when you were little?" She continued, "Did your parents drop you off big chunks of meat or what? Were you ever even small once?"

Natsu's chatter came to a halt when Sesshomaru turned to her suddenly with a huff, his face inches from hers. "How about this?" He started, something in his voice put Natsu on guard. "I'll eat some of your food, if you go hunting with me, and eat some of my food." Natsu gulped, pondering the implications. "What exactly do you eat again? Just cows, or?" "Take the deal or leave it." Natsu sat up straighter, grinning. "You've got yourself a deal." As Sesshomaru slowly ate the food, his face betrayed nothing. When he finished the plate she couldn't help herself anymore. "What do you think of it?" He turned to her again, "It was disgusting." Natsu fell over in despair. Sesshomaru reached out with an arm, nudging her prone form. "I was joking, Natsuko, it wasn't that bad. Natsuko?" She wasn't listening, lost in her own mutterings and defeat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The moon was full, even Natsu could see well in the night. She padded quietly beside Sesshomaru. He walked silently, turning his head this way and that to catch the different scents on the wind. She almost bumped into him when he stopped. "Did you find something?" She asked. He nodded, a grin flashing across his face. He broke out into a run and without warning transformed into the giant dog. Natsu quickly got over her surprise, racing after him. She grabbed hold of the fur on one of his legs while he was still running. Climbing and vaulting her way up she made it to his back. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," she muttered, looking at the ground far below.

Soon she saw what Sesshomaru was after, a pack of giant bear demons were gathered nearby. Upon seeing the even larger dog demon they roared, all attacking as one. Sesshomaru leaped at them, rending flesh with his massive jaws. Not to be outdone Natsu leapt from his back, drawing her sword on the way down. "Finally, a good challenge," she laughed; a grin on her face as she engaged one of the bears in battle. By the time she had defeated the second one, the rest were dead and the great dog beast was devouring them, bones and all. Natsu watched in awe, trying to understand how this beast was the same man she knew.

Natsu was startled out of her musings when the dog dropped a massive chunk of flesh at her feet. "uh-uh." Natsu argued, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru lowered his head, giving a growl. Natsu could just imagine him saying, "A deal is a deal!" Pushing back her mental disgust, knowing this was demon flesh, she tore a piece off. It was bloody, soft and warm. Closing her eyes she put it to her mouth, biting into it, chewing and bravely swallowing. Natsu tried wiping the blood that lingered at her lips, only smearing it further.

As suddenly as he had turned, Sesshomaru was back in his human form. There were no signs on him of the blood bath he had just created. Natsu was still as he strode toward her. He stopped inches away, swiping a thumb across her lips. Leaning down he kissed her, his tongue licking away any blood that was left. Natsu grabbed hold of his spiked armor to keep steady. Her knees grew weak as warmth flooded her. She stretched up on her toes, returning the kiss.

Both looked up at the sound of a wolf howling. "We should get back," Sesshomaru murmured. Natsu nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist as he took to the skies. Not a word was said between them on the way back. Natsu crept under the blanket beside Rin, her thoughts humming, feeling warm all over. "I think I'm falling for him." She thought, a sleepy smile crossing her face. Sesshomaru remained awake for a while longer, watching Natsu as she went to sleep. Her actions tonight had pleased him greatly. She continued to surprise him, accepting even what he had put her through that night.

It was raining. There were great puddles covering the ground. Sesshomaru had taken them to stay at an inn, realizing the torrents wouldn't let up for a few days. His companions were warm and happy, and he managed, ignoring the terrified glances from the human keepers. Sesshomaru stayed in his own room, reading in the quiet while Rin played happily with Jaken when Natsuko wasn't teaching her. His armor was resting in a corner of the room. His mind wasn't on the book; tonight was Natsuko's moon night.

Sesshomaru looked up when the door to his room slid open. Natsu padded in; sinking to the floor beside him, she leaned closer to see what he was reading. "What language is that?" she questioned, unable to decipher the writing. "It is the writing of serpent demons." She gave a disinterested sigh, leaning back against the wall. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned, resuming his reading. "Honestly, I don't want to be here." Sesshomaru raised a brow at this. "I don't like being near humans on the moon night," she elaborated, "I don't want to hurt anybody," she eyes turned downcast. "I don't like being near humans when I turn, I'm afraid I'll hurt someone." Sesshomaru turned, catching her eye, "don't be foolish, I won't let you hurt anybody." "You're right," Natsu smiled, leaning against him.

They sat together in companionable silence until it was dark outside and Natsu could feel the telltale signs, her blood thrumming faster through her body. "What does it feel like, manipulating your aura?" Natsu asked. Sesshomaru lowered his book, pausing before he spoke. "Well, I was born with mine and manipulating it feels as simple as moving my limbs." Natsu gave him an exasperated look. "Thanks, yeah, that helps a lot." "How do you expect me to teach something I've never had to learn?" Sesshomaru growled, standing up. Natsu stood as well, "it doesn't matter Sesshomaru." She started pacing the room, the pressure of the blood in her body slowly building. "Maybe I need to leave, go to another continent in search of other shihanyou." Sesshomaru looked at her sharply, "You think you could ever hope to find one?" Natsu glared at him then, red starting to seep into her eyes. "Well what other choice do I have? Do you believe I want to spend the rest of my life depending on someone to save me?" "No, I don't believe that," Sesshomaru said, his voice low. "That would be a pathetic existence." Natsu winced.

Sesshomaru turned to her again, "Perhaps you need to embrace this side, maybe then it wouldn't punish you so." Natsu whirled on him, her voice loud, "I'm not a demon! I'm a human!" Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of the neck, dragging her over to a basin of water. Natsu saw the reflection of her face, the harsh lines and angry red eyes. "Does this look like a human to you?" Sesshomaru growled at her ear. Blood tears were beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. With a snarl, Natsu grabbed the basin aiming for Sesshomaru, the water spilling over both of them as he blocked it with his fist. "You act like a demon."

When she threw her next punch he took hold of her arm, claws digging in, drawing blood. She twisted in his grip trying to kick his legs out from under him but to no avail. He whirled them around and her back hit a wall. She pushed against his chest with her free hand but he took hold of that one too. Try as she might, she couldn't move, she was completely outmatched and this angered her further. Natsu stretched up, snapping at his face. Not worried in the least Sesshomaru lowered his forehead to hers, their breaths now intermingling. "Not a demon you say." He murmured, amused. "Not a demon like you at least." She growled.

Her breath hitched when she felt him nip her ear. She began to tremble when he grazed his lips along her neck. "Sesshomaru release me." Natsu insisted quietly. When he complied, she wrapped her hands around his torso, tangling her fingers in his long hair. He pulled away and they looked at one another. There was a short pause before he lowered his face, capturing her lips in a kiss. Butterflies erupted in Natsu's belly, making her knees weak. With a soft moan she returned the kiss. It became heated and frantic, like when they had been fighting.

Without really knowing how it happened, they were both shirtless, lying back against Sesshomaru's soft fur boa. Natsu may not have been able to keep up with him in battle, but here she felt they were on equal grounds. She watched in wonder as the stoic Sesshomaru she knew trembled at the touch of her hands and lips. He clasped her tightly, feeling the heat of her body against his chest.

This feeling was overwhelming, all powerful. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru truly allowed himself to be ruled by his emotions. The electricity of this woman's touch was maddening, the taste of her skin leaving him wanting more, needing more. He clenched his teeth, biting back a groan at the friction between their bodies. Natsuko's eyes were half lidded as she returned his attentions fiercely. Neither held back and the early morning sun found the two naked, twined together with Sesshomaru's kimono draped haphazardly over their bodies.

Silver and black hair intermingled; Natsu awoke softly, feeling the heat of Sesshomaru's body at her back. She smiled, feeling too wonderful to care about the implications of what had happened last night. When she wriggled closer to him, Sesshomaru let out a soft growl. She turned, and her gaze met brilliant golden eyes, neither spoke. Natsu slowly stretched her head up, nuzzling his cheek and giving a soft kiss. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and with a quiet moan, rolled himself on top of her. He deepened the kiss and soon they were making love again. Neither of them spoke, or felt like getting up. They were basking in the aftermath of the intimacy they had shared.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, his ear flicking at a sound. Then they heard outside the door, "Lord Sesshomaru!" It was Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru I cannot find Rin or Natsu! Lord Sesshomaru are you there?" Sesshomaru sat up, cursing. Natsu sat up as well, watching as he stood, looking for his clothing. "Wait a minute Jaken, I'll be out shortly," he grumbled. Natsu stood as well, also dressing. She stifled a giggle, watching as Sesshomaru dressed in a hurry, some of his movements almost clumsy. "She's probably just playing outside, stupid imp." He was muttering. When both were dressed Sesshomaru turned to Natsu, their bodies close. He looked down at her, frowning. "Don't think this changes anything between us." He stated even as he leaned down for a kiss before heading out the door. Natsu slid to the floor, whispering softly, "no, nothing has changed at all." She touched her fingers to her smiling lips. Outside the door she heard Jaken, "My Lord, was that Natsuko in there?"

Rin was indeed, just playing outside, the rain had stopped early that morning and the sun was shining brightly now. Natsu took the girl to find some breakfast, her steps light, cheek's warm. Later, Natsu sat watching Sesshomaru and Jaken in deep discussion. "I think I want to keep him." She thought, gazing dreamily at Sesshomaru. A blush flooded her cheeks when said demon glanced up, catching her eye. He smirked when she turned away, suddenly interested in a bird perched on a nearby tree. Jaken noticed the exchanges between the two, suspicions rising but he knew better than to say anything.

Authors note: It's springtime here in Alaska! I bet you can tell I'm taking a bit longer to update now. Please review! Tell me what you think!

Special note to Maudlin Blase, First off, I really appreciate all of your reviews! I had actually realized I was getting a little out of character as well. before I finished chapter 7 I re-read the entire story trying to re-get a feel for Natsu's character. I noticed I was suddenly in a hurry as well and am trying to slow down again. But I'm totally going to try to excuse their actions by saying that technically they've known each other for quite awhile now and they are both more comfortable with each other. Plus Natsu was a happy girl before the dragon killed her husband and friends and now that she has gotten her revenge she's again a happier person. I think a lot of it also boils down to the fact that I was unsure as to how to get them from point A to point B in their relationship. I worried over it for far too long then kinda just muscled through it.


	8. Chapter 8

Gimme reviews or I swear to kami I will kill them all off! ahem. Please enjoy the story! ~^_^~

...

"He's done it again," Natsu was grumbling to herself. They had departed from the inn that morning and found themselves again in a wilderness. Sesshomaru and Jaken left soon after that on more 'business.' She sat back against a tree, polishing her swords, Rin braiding a grass basket nearby.

Natsu paused in her work when she noticed A-un acting restless. She didn't put away her katana, looking around warily for whatever had disturbed the dragon. The back of her neck prickled, something was definitely watching them. "Rin," she called in a calm voice, "I want you to come here right now." The girl looked up questioningly, but obeyed. Suddenly two creatures burst from the forest, charging straight for Rin. Natsu rushed over yelling, "go to A-un and stay there!"

One creature was a large snake; the other appeared to be a humanoid male but definitely had reptilian features. Natsu intercepted them, slicing cleanly through the snake. It made a hideous screeching sound, writhing in pain. She didn't have time to dispatch it, having to dodge a blow from the other demon. It grinned wickedly, walking slowly to her as she backed away. Natsu used the opportunity to coat her blade in some of her poison.

With a roar it leapt at her, Natsu whirled her sword, nearly slicing off his leg above the knee. He was very strong and he landed on her, knocking the air from her lungs. She heard Rin's scream as she saw A-un blasting fire at the wounded snake. The male demon roared in agony when pink foam started bubbling from his leg, beginning to dissolve it. Natsu managed to throw him off of her and lunged in for another attack but the demon leapt out of reach. "You wench!" he roared, "You'll pay for this!" He fled toward the woods when he saw his companion was burnt to a crisp. Natsu gave chase, determined not to let him escape. The demon was wounded badly but he still managed to outrun her when he took to the trees, swinging through the branches. Natsu stopped her pursuit when he was out of sight.

When she returned to camp Rin ran into her arms. "Are you alright?" Natsu kneeled down, Rin gave a solemn nod, more worried about Natsu. "I'm just fine, don't you worry." She reassured, stopping to scratch A-un's neck, praising him for his good work. They decided to travel away from the battle scene, stopping to make camp when the sun began to set. She made Rin sleep nestled next to A-un while she climbed on top of a boulder. There was still enough moonlight that she could see. Natsu did not sleep that night, constantly on guard in case the demon re-appeared.

The morning found Natsu exhausted, Rin wandered over, asking when Lord Sesshomaru was going to come back. "I think he's coming back today," Natsu smiled at the girl. "Now let's go find some breakfast. Natsu didn't allow Rin to stray more than ten feet for her, constantly on guard.

Natsu stood when A-un's head's perked up, squinting; she could see Sesshomaru and Jaken in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief but was caught off guard when Sesshomaru suddenly raced over, his face looking upset. "What happened?" He demanded, scrutinizing both the girls. Rin went up to him then, "We were attacked by demons but Natsu defeated them! She was so brave!" "We're alright Sesshomaru." Natsu said. Jaken jumped in then, "We saw the body of the demon back there! I should hope it was easy enough for you to handle!" "There were two of them!" Rin crossed her arms, "But Natsu still got them!" Sesshomaru stepped closer to Natsu, "I saw only one body, what of the other?" Natsu averted her eyes, "He fled when I wounded him, I tried following but he escaped." Sesshomaru noticed that Natsu looked exhausted and when he learned she had stayed up all night keeping watch he decided to spend the rest of the day there so she could rest. Soon Natsu curled up for a much needed nap.

When Natsu awoke, it was night. "Way to ruin my sleep schedule," She grumbled, noticing Rin and Jaken asleep nearby. Standing, she stretched her arms, noticing Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. She wandered from the camp toward a nearby streamlet. Sesshomaru was there, and he was only wearing his hakama. His hair was glistening with water droplets, as if he had just finished bathing. He turned at her approach. She came to a stop before him, smiling shyly.

"Do you need something?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Well, no, not really." She mumbled. "I just wanted to see you," She said looking away. Sesshomaru reached out a hand, brushing back her hair. Natsu took hold of that hand before he could retract it, leaning her cheek into the smooth palm. Sesshomaru closed the distance between their bodies, enveloping her in his arms. She sighed, leaning her head against his naked chest, hearing the strong heartbeat. The two stayed up a long while, gazing at the stars. Natsu reveled in the wonderful feeling of this closeness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru was gone, having taken A-un with him, Jaken was complaining about not accompanying his lord. While he sulked the girls were pouring over a map, trying to get their bearings, hoping to find a village nearby. Natsu stood suddenly, glancing around warily. She felt an ominous shiver down her spine. Jaken stood as well and suddenly a dozen demons appeared at the edge of the clearing. There were a few snakes but the rest were humanoid demons. They all looked like hardened warriors. Rin scurried to a boulder while Jaken and Natsuko put themselves in between her and the threat.

"Go find yourselves an easier meal!" Natsu shouted, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" A tall male stepped forward, his long silver/purple hair was tied back, and his eyes were slits. He was easily the tallest of the bunch. He was handsome but had a sinister look about him. He appeared to be the leader of the bunch. He spoke then, voice a deep silk. "You are mistaken human, we just want the girl. I hadn't realized Sesshomaru had found such a fierce protector or she would have been in my hands the last time." Rin cringed back and Jaken gave an outraged squawk. "You had better leave now, if you lay a finger on my lord's young ward you will rue the day you were ever born!"

When the demons began to close in on the group Natsu drew her sword. "What would you want with a human child?" Natsu demanded. "She will be our bait." The leader grinned, "We will use her to lure Sesshomaru into a trap, killing him once and for all. Then we serpent demons can gain back the land his grandfather took from us so long ago." With that he gave a signal and his small army attacked. Natsu and Jaken fought viciously; her, slashing through flesh silently while Jaken screamed insults and threats at his foes as he burned them.

The serpents were easy enough to dispatch but the rest were skilled warriors, not like the coward they had sent last time. Jaken became injured, losing hold of the staff as he was kicked halfway across the clearing. While Natsu's sword was embedded in the belly of one demon two others tackled her, restraining her arms. She fought violently but this close, their strength was too much for her. She yelled curses as they pried her sword out of her hand, flinging it across the clearing. She was held between two demons, unable to break away. Another demon ripped her sword belt from her, effectively relieving her of the other weapon.

Panic was welling up in Natsuko. "Run away, Rin!" She cried. The young girl was inevitably caught by the purple haired leader. Rin was trembling in terror, sobbing for mercy for her friends. "Well then," the leader said, turning away with the squirming child tucked under one of his arms. "Wait!" Natsu screamed at him. "If it's a hostage you want take me instead!" The demons holding her snickered and the leader turned to her asking, "Now why would we want to do a stupid thing like that?" Natsu pulled herself up straighter, looking him square in the eye. "Because Sesshomaru and I are lovers."

There was a collective gasp, the leaders eyes widened; he dropped Rin to the ground, advancing on Natsu with a glare. Everyone's attention was momentarily distracted by Jaken who was just standing up. He was nearly unintelligible, exclaiming repeatedly, "Lies! She's a liar! Lies!"

Natsu tensed, glaring defiantly when the leader grasped her chin roughly, studying her face. Natsu tried to lean away from him but her captors had a painfully tight grip on her arms. Natsu gasped as the male took hold of the collar on her shirt, pulling it to the side. She clenched her teeth as he leaned in, running his nose from the top of her neck to her collarbone, breathing in deeply as he did so. "Hmm," He rumbled, pulling away with a smirk. "It seems the wench speaks the truth. I can smell the scent of the dog on her flesh!" He gave an evil laugh as he commanded his men to take Natsuko instead of the young girl.

"Nooo!" Rin screamed, running at them. "Jaken stop her!" Natsuko yelled, choking back a sob. "Rin, stay with Jaken, everything will be alright." Natsu was being dragged away quickly and Rin escaped Jaken's grasp, trying to chase them but to no avail.

Natsu's heart was thundering in her chest even as her mind was calm. "Rin is safe, that is what matters most." The creatures carrying her began speaking in a demonic language she couldn't understand, occasionally cackling at one another. They stopped at one point where her arms were bound. The demons traveled for days, only untying her for meals. By the time they stopped at a foreboding castle she was sore everywhere, her wrists raw where she had been bound with rope. She was thrown in a cell, listening silently to the laughter of the guards as they left her in the dark.

Sesshomaru was returning to his group, coming from a meeting with an alley. They had noticed the serpent clan was lively as of late and Sesshomaru's thoughts turned to the scuffle Natsu had with a snake demon just days ago. He felt a spike of alarm when A-un landed in the clearing where he had left his companions. Rin was sobbing, curled up in a ball on the ground. Jaken had a clawed hand on her head, trying to console her. He looked up with a gasp when he saw his master's approach. Suddenly Sesshomaru had one clinging to each of his legs, Jaken bawling his eyes out. He was trying to explain what had happened through his tears. "My lord I am so sorry, the snake demons took Natsu! There were so many of them!" Jaken cringed at the terrible look that came over Sesshomaru's face, but it was not directed at him. "They were going to kidnap Rin," Jaken continued, "but Natsu convinced them to take her instead, she was so brave." That was all Jaken could manage before exploding into tears and sniffles again.

Sesshomaru realized quickly why they had taken a hostage, surely hoping to lure him into a trap so that they could try to defeat him. 'Dishonorable wretches!' he cursed silently. Sesshomaru quickly decided on his course of action. "Jaken, get ahold of yourself; you will take A-un and Rin to Kogoishi and remain there until I return." "But my Lord, surely you know they are planning a trap! You're not going in alone are you?" "Do as I say Jaken."

Sesshomaru's face softened a bit as he kneeled beside them, touching Rin's shoulder. "Stop crying Rin, I'll bring her back." Rin looked up, bravely swallowing her tears. She gave her lord a hug before climbing onto A-un.

Their scent was easily tracked, and the demon lord knew they hadn't bothered hiding it to lure him in faster. He considered calling on some allies, but discarded the idea. He transformed into his dog form, covering the miles very quickly though it was still days later when he reached their territory. Sesshomaru returned to his human form, taking time to scout out the castle and recuperate from his long and fast journey through the land.

Natsu paced her cell like a cat, having already tested the bars repeatedly, they were quite sturdy. The only visitor she saw was a servant who gave her two meals a day. Natsu was determined to escape. Tonight was her moon night and her captors believed she was only a human. Natsu knew she could use the extra strength and speed from that night to escape; she was just biding her time.

Sesshomaru looked up at the setting sun, he knew what tonight was and only hoped Natsu wouldn't get herself killed before he could get to her. He had watched the castle all day and confirmed they were well prepared for him. The castle was flooded with guards and warriors of all sorts, no entrance was left unguarded. He determined there would be no stealthy way inside. Sesshomaru would give them what they wanted, and they would rue the day they had ever thought to betray him.

In the last rays of waning sunlight, Sesshomaru stole to the front of the castle, masking his aura. When he was nearly to it he transformed. The guards cried out in terror and surprise when the giant beast appeared to materialize among them out of nowhere. A dozen guards met their deaths before the warriors began to attack Sesshomaru. Volleys of arrows rained on him, Serpents and humanoids alike surrounded him with their weapons. Many fell to the dog demons attacks but just as many were taking their place.

Natsuko could feel her blood humming; that was the only sign that night had fallen, she was alone and there were no windows in this dungeon. She began testing the bars again but was still not strong enough to break them. She sat back and waited, focusing on her escape, ignoring the pressure and the pain. She looked up as a guard ran into the cell. He carried manacles and a set of keys. Natsu held still, keeping her face down. She could feel her eyes flood red as he unlocked the door. "We'll make use of you now mortal." The demon hissed at her, not yet noticing the change in her scent. As soon as he stepped inside the cell Natsu sprang into action. She was on him in an instant, the demon hesitating in surprise. Natsu ripped the iron manacles from his grasp, swinging them at his face with all her might. There was a sickening crunch and the demon was on the ground moaning, blood flowing freely from his face. She searched his body, taking the keys and a sword. With it, she dealt him a killing blow before slipping out of the dungeon.

Sesshomaru let out a mighty roar, crushing and biting his foes. Most of the arrows didn't make it to his flesh, his thick fur acting as armor. He homed in on a purple haired demon walking calmly toward him amidst the chaos. With a great release of energy the man morphed into a massive purple snake, with fangs the size of swords. Sesshomaru stopped his attack on the smaller beings, turning his attention on this large demon. He charged, jaws wide open. The snake was quick as a flash and in moments it was wrapped around Sesshomaru's legs and torso. The dog lord bit into flesh, trying to tear the thing from his body. The snake hissed, sinking its own fangs into Sesshomaru's shoulder. The battle was frenzied; the courtyard and outer walls became rubble from the vicious fight. Many of the lesser demons stepped back, watching in awe as the two great beasts fought.

When Natsu emerged from the door, she was greeted by chaos. Warriors were everywhere, orders being shouted, servants fleeing deeper into the castle. She could hear the sounds of battle coming from outside. At first she was afraid she would be immediately recognized and apprehended but no one seemed to notice her. She made her way toward the front of the castle, blending in with the other demons. When she reached the great open doors her eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru," she breathed, beholding the great dog demon locked in battle with a giant serpent. Many of the lesser demons were shooting arrows or chucking spears at him. With a yell Natsu began attacking them, slashing their bodies with her stolen sword. She became surrounded but the bodies were falling before her quickly. She received many injuries but her adrenaline was such that she didn't really feel them.

Sesshomaru's body was stinging everywhere he had been bitten, but the snake was not faring well either, his body ripped apart in many places. Like a shock, Natsu's scent hit him and he turned, spying her engaging a dozen demons in battle. With renewed vigor he threw himself against a wall, scraping the snake from his body. The purple beast rose up with a terrible hiss, aiming for Sesshomaru's eye. The dog lord growled, leaping to the side. After exchanging a few more blows he managed to bite down close to the snakes head. The snake was trapped now and with a terrible scream was crushed to death by Sesshomaru's powerful jaws.

When their leader died, the crazed snake warriors only redoubled their efforts. Sesshomaru changed into his human form, drawing his sword while running to Natsu's aid. She barely had time to assess that he was friend and not foe while fighting. The two were back to back now, taking on the rest of the army. Bodies were piling high and finally, when the moon began sinking in the sky, there were no more foes. Both of the warriors were bleeding, chests heaving with exhaustion. They were literally surrounded by a circle of bodies, blood was pooling thickly in the stone courtyard. They stood for a long while, taking in the silence.

Finally Sesshomaru turned to Natsuko and her to him. Staring into one another's eyes, there was no need for words. Sesshomaru's gaze held relief, exhaustion, and pride. Natsu stood looking up at the demon lord; he was truly a sight to behold, the strongest and fiercest male she had ever seen. Her claws curled as a strange feeling fluttered through her, 'mine,' she thought, 'I want him to be mine.' Her wounds were still bleeding when she reached up, putting a hand on his cheek. She leaned in closer, her eyes on a wound on his neck, it was still bleeding freely.

Sesshomaru held still, his fists clenched tightly as this young human-demoness put her lips to his wound, lapping up his blood. Unable to be still any longer he gripped her waist, pulling her up into a rough kiss. After a few breathless moments he released her. Sesshomaru took her hand when she swayed, leading her away from the carnage and away from the ruined castle.

Authors note: Your reviews are really appreciated. I bet you guys will LOVE the next chapter. It's essentially what I've been working up to this whole time. I'm pretty sure this story is going to only have a couple more chapters as I bring it to a close.


	9. Chapter 9

The two were exhausted. Natsu had lost a lot of blood in the battle but it being her demon night it was less detrimental. Her body shook in tremors, the blood still burning away through her veins. But even as it burned her painfully the wounds were beginning to close. Her eyes were still red when they were a few miles from the castle, though dawn was about to break. Sesshomaru noticed the beast in the skies before she did. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice called from above. It was Jaken riding upon A-un; he landed beside the pair, immediately groveling. "Please forgive me my lord! I could not stay behind when I knew you would be in battle! Rin is safe at the castle but I had to be by your side!" "It's good to see you Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I know! You may punish me! I'm so sorry I disobeyed your orders I"- Jaken looked up in shock. "Wait, what did you say?" Jaken gazed up at him with teary eyes of happiness.

"Whoa!" Jaken exclaimed when he noticed Natsu, "what demon is this? You couldn't be our Natsuko could you?" He asked, homing in on her red eyes. Natsu smiled softly, "I am." Jaken's eyes widened further when dawn finally broke and her features returned to normal. She swayed on her feet, exhaustion truly overtaking her. Sesshomaru moved in closer, wrapping his arm supportively around her waist. They all mounted A-un and started the journey back. Natsu quickly fell asleep leaning back against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spent the return journey resting and healing from his own numerous wounds.

Jaken kept up a stream of chatter, contemplating what was behind the snake demon clan attack. Later he voiced aloud his realizations that half demons had powers and turned human one night a month where as it seemed quarter demons had no powers but turned demonic one night a month. He was fascinated, not having expected Natsu to have been capable of really battling at his lord's side.

The reunion at the castle was joyful and Hisao insisted on preparing a great meal to celebrate. He felt comfortable with his great lord's two friendly female companions.

Natsu smiled softly, worn out from the grand welcome they had received upon arrival. Everyone else was in bed already. It was a warm evening; Natsu carried her bag, walking quietly to the bathing pool behind the castle. She glanced back, her 6th sense telling her she was being followed, though she saw no one. Smiling coyly she pulled her sash loose, undressing slowly. Once naked she retrieved her bar of soap, wading into the pool, sighing happily as the water surrounded her body. When her voyeur did not soon come forward she called out, "I know you're watching me." She spun around when she heard the voice from above her. Sesshomaru leapt down from his perch on a wall, alighting gracefully at the edge of the water. "I know you know." He stated, giving her a grin she had never witnessed before. Natsu nearly swooned. She stood then, unabashed. "Won't you join me, Lord Sesshomaru?" She said, giving him a smoldering look.

Natsu leaned back against a rock, watching appreciatively as Sesshomaru stripped. She didn't look away from his eyes as he waded in, coming to rest beside her. Natsu dunked her head under, soaking her long black hair completely. Sesshomaru pulled her nearly into his lap where he began washing her hair. "You humans have caused me so much trouble." He murmured, rinsing her hair then resting his head over her shoulder. She turned to him, "that may be so but you would be bored without us. Besides, I was already escaping when you came." Sesshomaru scoffed, "I doubt you would have gotten very far on your own." Natsu didn't bother arguing, instead, she waded behind him where she washed his hair, taking time with the soft strands.

Taking a cloth, Sesshomaru began washing the rest of Natsu's body; she leaned back against his slick chest. Natsu moaned when Sesshomaru finally leaned down to kiss her, already feeling on fire. As the night air cooled, Sesshomaru led Natsu to the building, entering though a nearby door. It apparently led to his room. There was no time to have a look around as Sesshomaru pushed her back onto the bed, covering her with his body.

He hadn't spoken of her abduction; there were no comments of "I'm glad you're safe," or anything of the like. Now though, as he made love to her, he seemed to be telling her with his body, his kisses and gentle touches.

Sesshomaru stayed at the castle for almost two weeks, almost needing to mentally recover from everything that had happened. He unabashedly insisted Natsu sleep in his room every night, making love to her frequently.

Jaken was not sure what to think of the situation but there was no denying his lord favored this young shihanyou. Rin was skipping around the castle in glee; earlier that day she had rounded a corner to catch Sesshomaru stealing a kiss from Natsu.

The party left the castle again, Sesshomaru needing to assist a small demon village near one of his borders. They had made good time but still stopped for the night. It was a chilly one and to Sesshomaru's surprise he soon had three beings snuggling next to him. He looked up at the sky with a sigh. Never, never would he have allowed this, he really shouldn't now. Natsu gazed lovingly up at him on one side and Rin was tucked under his other arm, and even Jaken was lying on his fur, he didn't really mind.

When Natsu and Rin were bathing in a hot springs the little girl took her opportunity for an interrogation. "Natsu," she began, looking over with a grin, "do you love Lord Sesshomaru?" Natsu cast a surprised look at the girl. "I love all of you Rin." She answered tactfully. The girl frowned at her, "that's not what I meant, I mean love, love." Natsu sighed, seeing she was not going to be able to get out of this one. "I'll only tell you, if you can keep a secret." The girl nodded earnestly. Natsu took a deep breath before she continued. "I do love him Rin, but," Natsu held up a finger stopping Rin's excited gestures. "But," Natsu continued, "It's complicated. I don't think we could have a serious relationship, we're too different." Rin spoke up then, her arms crossed determinedly. "That's silly, I saw you two kissing! That seems very serious." Natsu face-palmed wondering when the girl had seen that. "Besides," Rin continued, "As long as two people want to be together, nothing else should matter, does Lord Sesshomaru make you happy?" Natsu nodded silently, wondering how it ended up she was getting relationship advice from a 10 year old. "I know you make Lord Sesshomaru happy too." Rin declared. "You think so?" Natsu asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically, "Lord Sesshomaru has a big personal space bubble," she explained stretching her arms out wide to demonstrate. "Since he lets you stay he must like you." Natsu held back a laugh at the explanation. "Besides," Rin continued, a sly look coming to her eye. "Lord Jaken said he's served Lord Sesshomaru for a very long time and has seen many lady demons turned away. He said Lord Sesshomaru was always too busy battling and gaining strength to have time for a woman." Natsu gave a laugh at this, imagining an array of demoness' vying for his hand.

Natsu and Rin were bored, A-un was sleeping and Jaken was complaining again about having to babysit 'the humans.' Their lord had left them miles away from the demon town, keeping Jaken with them so that the girls would not have trouble with any of the local populace that might pass by.

Natsu prepared a breakfast but didn't eat any herself, still feeling tired and slightly unsettled. Jaken happily ate her share of the meal. By lunch she was feeling better and even practiced swordsmanship with Rin. The next day Natsu didn't eat anything, ignoring a lecture from Rin about keeping up her strength.

Natsu's moon night was mere days away when Sesshomaru finally finished his objective in the demon town. He was glad to be done, though he had checked in on them frequently, he was uncomfortable with their nearness to the village. Natsu was napping while Rin appeared to be cooking some sort of creature over a fire. Jaken noticed his return first, greeting him loudly. Rin gave the imp a glare, yelling "Shhh! You'll wake Natsu up!" The two began squabbling until a growl from the woman shushed them both. "I'm already awake now, so both of you be quiet!"

Natsu rose, greeting Sesshomaru, pleased to find out they would be on their way again soon. They had seen many curious demons at a distance and she couldn't help but feel unsettled at their presence. Natsu shared Rin's rabbit, realizing she was famished. Before she could finish it though, her stomach was churning. She barely made it away from the others before heaving her meal back up. Jaken voiced his disgust while Rin worried she hadn't cooked the rabbit properly. Sesshomaru watched on, wrinkling his nose at the sour smell. Natsu washed up in the river, apologizing and admitting that maybe she really was sick and it wasn't just the demons making her uneasy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru informed them they would be making camp early. They had travelled two days from the village and Natsu's health didn't seem to be improving. Sesshomaru noticed she was hardly eating and was sleeping more and more. He interrupted Natsu's fire making, informing her that Rin could handle it. Despite her protests he all but dragged her away, intent on having a chat. When he released her, Natsu sunk to the ground beside a tree, eyeing him warily. Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, fixing her with a hard stare. "You haven't been eating, yet tonight is your moon night, you need your strength." "I have been eating." Natsu protested. "What you've been eating is not sufficient." Sesshomaru countered. "Look, I've not been well, give me a break. We mortals can get sick sometimes." Sesshomaru raised his brow. "You're hardly a mortal." Natsu gave a frustrated growl. Natsu didn't want to have an argument, she wanted something else.

Natsu leaned up, kissing Sesshomaru suddenly. Closing his eyes he moved closer to her. When she began running her hands over his body he seized her wrists. "Are you thinking to distract me?" Natsu looked up, eyes wide, a smile on her lips. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation though a thrill ran through him. They had not made love since leaving the castle and he had really enjoyed that time with her. Wrists still in his grasp he pushed her back against the tree, capturing her mouth once again. The two were naked and breathless when the sun began to sink. She was curled tightly in his arms, reassured she would be alright because he was there.

Natsu had almost drifted off to sleep when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. "What's wrong?" She murmured. Sesshomaru only studied her with narrowed eyes. She gasped when he ran a claw along her neck, cutting in just enough to draw blood. Bringing the finger to his mouth he tasted it, sitting up abruptly. Natsu's eyes widened when she realized. It was dark and this was her moon night but she felt no different, there were no symptoms. "There is no scent to your blood," Sesshomaru murmured, "I cannot sense the blood aura."

Natsu felt a thrill of alarm, what would have caused this change? "Has this ever happened before?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, since it started the first time it has never failed to happen." Natsu shivered at a breeze, pulling her clothes back on. Sesshomaru did the same, eyeing her warily. If Natsu didn't know any better she would say he almost looked worried. "I don't know what you think, but I'd be happy if I didn't have to change anymore." Sesshomaru was silent.

Though Natsu later fell asleep Sesshomaru remained awake, watching her throughout the night. His thoughts tortured him, he needed to know why. Why would it stop suddenly like this, was it a good sign, was it a bad one? Would she lose a part of herself forever? Or worse, become completely mortal?

That morning they returned to camp, Natsu significantly less bothered by the situation than Sesshomaru was. Rin was cooking fish over a small fire. Natsu greeted her and Jaken cheerfully, joining them for breakfast. Natsu barely got a few bites in when she ran to a tree, stomach heaving again. Sesshomaru stood by her side, frowning deeply. 'Could this have something to do with her not changing last night?' Natsu walked back, steering clear of the fish smell, an apologetic smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stayed close by, his concern growing. Three more days had passed and Natsu had not been able to hold down a single meal. She slept most of the time, only able to sip water. Even she was concerned now, this didn't seem like a regular sickness. Sesshomaru considered returning to Bokusenou but believed the tree demon had nothing more to offer. He scowled; perhaps he had unbalanced something in the nature of the shihanyou. He didn't want to believe that it was simply the fate of a shihanyou to suffer as she did.

By the next day, Natsu barely had the strength to stand. Sesshomaru had thrown many kinds of food at her, demanding she eat. Nothing stayed down and finally she curled in on herself, begging him to leave her alone. Rin and Jaken watched worriedly as their lord became increasingly distressed and angry.

Sesshomaru needed to find help; he feared Natsu would die if left to continue in this state. It was a long shot but perhaps a human healer of some sort could help. It was Rin who had the answer. "Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you could take her to see Lady Kaede. She is a priestess who is very skilled in the art of healing." Natsu agreed, remembering the kind old priestess she had met before.

Sesshomaru took Natsu in his arms, prepared to make a speedy flight to the village. He commanded Jaken to follow behind with A-Un and Rin, though it would take them longer to arrive. Natsu winced as he took to the skies. Once her body had adjusted to the speed at which she was traveling she looked up at the demon lord, reaching out to brush his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble." She murmured. Warm golden eyes looked down at her, "Focus on getting well, and then you wouldn't be any trouble."

Sesshomaru landed on the outskirts of the village, not wishing to alarm the local populace and be hindered by a pathetic human attack. Unsurprisingly Inuyasha intercepted him on the road. "What brings you here Sesshomaru?" The hanyou asked, glaring before he noticed the woman in his brother's arms. "Oy, is that Rin's cousin?" Sesshomaru asked exasperatedly, "What foolish things are you saying?" He stopped, remembering that Natsu had indeed told them she was Rin's cousin.

Sesshomaru didn't slow his step, "What did you do to her?" Inuyasha accused. "I am seeking the priestess known as Kaede, unless you can tell me where she is you are of no use to me." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is trying to help me," Natsu reassured, lifting her head weakly. Inuyasha scoffed, but led them to Kaede's house.

Kagome came out of a nearby house when they neared, immediately showing concern for the other woman. Inuyasha called into Kaede's house, "Hey you old bat, there's a demon here looking for you!" Natsu became self-conscious and insisted that Sesshomaru let her stand on her own. He acquiesced but kept a hand at her back when she swayed and nearly fell over. She clutched one arm around her belly while the other had a tight grip on his kimono.

Kaede came out of her hut grumbling at Inuyasha, "I know Sesshomaru is here, I could probably sense his aura before you could smell him you whelp." She stopped when she beheld Sesshomaru there with Natsu. "Priestess, this woman needs your help." He said. His eyes narrowed, noticing a curious crowd gathering. Shippo peeked from behind a building while Miroku stood near Sango who was holding an infant.

Sesshomaru tensed as Kagome approached them, taking hold of Natsu's hand. She smiled up at the demon lord, "don't worry, we'll take care of her." Natsu gave Sesshomaru a reassuring glance before allowing Kagome to lead her into the house. Sesshomaru stood where he was, fists clenched, wanting to follow but unsure. It was only when Kaede called out, "Inuyasha, go take that brother of yours elsewhere, I don't need anyone hovering," that he walked away to the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha followed; no doubt to try to interrogate him about this woman.

Natsu collapsed to the floor as soon she was inside, she felt so weak, but hated to appear that way in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome was chattering beside her while Kaede lit a few candles in the room. Both of the women were dressed in priestess garb, Kagome was in training under Kaede. Natsu hugged her knees to her chest, feeling apprehensive.

"Tell me child, what ails ye?" Natsu explained how it started a couple weeks ago, becoming worse until she was not capable of eating. She fell silent, becoming unsure. "There is more that you are not telling us, please don't be afraid, I know that you must be the child of a demon." Natsu gasped, looking up sharply. "How could you know that?" "I sensed it in you the first time I met you, and I sense it now." "I don't understand," Natsu spoke, "Sesshomaru said I smelled completely human except on the night of-," she stopped herself there. "Demons may have keen noses, but I have a sense that they do not. I was born with holy powers. Now, if you want my help you are going to have to tell me everything." "You'll still help me, though I have a demons blood?" Kaede chuckled at this, "Child, I care for all life, I believe everyone has a chance for health and happiness."

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile and Natsu told them her story. How her great grandfather had been a dragon, how she had been fatally injured years ago and how her demon blood aura had awakened to haunt her every month. Kagome was fascinated while Kaede listened with quiet attention. Natsu lowered her face as the next part came out. "Almost a year ago, I encountered Lord Sesshomaru and through various circumstances he found a way to subdue the blood aura, so that I might not suffer so." She looked up sadly, "he now believes I'm dying and that it's his fault." Kaede was silent for a long while. Kagome was awed by the story, showing her surprise that the demon lord had been involved in Natsu's life all this time. She giggled when Natsu admitted that she wasn't really Rin's cousin. But Kagome could tell that Rin was loved dearly.

Kaede began asking Natsu general health questions, and then asked her to lay back and relax so she could try to seek out the girl's aura. "My spiritual powers will not harm you since you are not a full blooded demon." She reassured her. Natsu tried to relax as Kaede gently ran her hands over her head first, then slowly over her heart. The priestess jerked her hands back when they came to rest over her belly. Natsu grew alarmed at the frown on the old woman's face. Kaede asked Kagome to fetch some mild food while rummaging around in her collection of herbs. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked, feeling her heart in her throat. Kaede smiled softly, "Nothing my dear, I was just being cautious. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Kagome returned with some warm chicken soup, the smell was tantalizing. "I want you to eat this along with the herbs." Kaede instructed. "What are they for?" Natsu asked, but obeyed when the woman only insisted she try them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A muscle ticked in Sesshomaru's jaw. "Silence little brother." He commanded for the last time. Inuyasha had not ceased in demanding to know if Sesshomaru had harmed the woman. "All I'm saying is, you don't have the best record when it comes to huma-," He was cut off when Sesshomaru attacked him. Inuyasha leapt out of reach, drawing tetsusaiga. "I have no patience for you today." Sesshomaru growled, drawing his own sword. Inuyasha charged his brother, almost laughing, "As if you normally have patience?" the two swords clashed loudly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu felt warmth flood her body as she slowly ate the soup. To her amazement she did not feel ill after. Kagome clapped her hands happily, "this is wonderful Kaede, what did you use?" Kaede ignored Kagome's question and with a gleam in her eye she asked Natsu. "Tell me, what is the nature of your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?" A light blush colored Natsu's cheeks, "Well, it's complicated." The gleam was still in the old woman's eyes, "Come now, it can't be too complicated." Natsu frowned at the sudden mysterious air of the priestess. "Those herbs I gave you," Kaede started, a smile appearing on her lips, "are taken by women to help ease morning sickness."

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling a squeal. "I gave you an extra strong dose as you're morning sickness is understandably worse than that of a woman carrying a human child." Kaede continued. Natsu stared at the woman, dumbstruck. "A-are you saying, that I'm pregnant?" Natsu choked out, arms wrapping around her belly. "Yes, you most definitely are," Kaede chuckled. Kagome recovered herself, "is it Sesshomaru's?" Kagome whispered disbelievingly. When Natsu nodded Kagome couldn't hold in her next squeal. "That means you and I are like sisters now!" Natsu stood shakily, leaning against a wall for support.

Kaede saw distress come over the girl and demanded she sit down again. "Are you unhappy?" Kagome asked in concern. Natsu shook her head, emotions too strong to speak correctly. "It's – It's not that, I never thought I would have children, and now…" Natsu smiled softly, "I'm not dying, I'm going to be a mother," she wrapped her arms lovingly around her belly. Soon the three of them were laughing joyfully.

"You say it was Sesshomaru's aura that held your own destructive blood aura in check, correct?" Kaede asked. Natsu nodded. "I believe it is because of his demon child residing in your belly that you did not turn." "I guess that makes sense," Natsu agreed. She felt another flutter of nervousness, thinking of her demon lover. "Oh kami, what is Sesshomaru going to think?!" She moaned. "It can't be that bad." Kagome offered. Natsu averted her eyes, red coloring her cheeks again. "I once promised him I would be his secret…" Kagome held back a laugh, realizing Natsu was serious. "I told him I would never expect anything of him or cause him trouble." Kaede sighed in exasperation, muttering about irresponsible kids these days.

It was Kagome who spoke next. "Well," She smiled putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You're not much of a secret now are you, besides, if he really thought you were trouble I'm sure he would have dropped you like a hot rock." Natsu laughed at this. "Besides," Kagome continued, holding up a finger for emphasis. "Dog demons are fiercely protective and loyal, take Inuyasha, he comes off as a jerk but really, he's amazing and has always been there for me."

"The only way to find out what he thinks is to tell him." Kagome stated. Natsu agreed. "Well then, you should go get him Kagome," Kaede put in, "I'm sure he and Inuyasha have already come to blows." As Kagome left, Natsu focused on not hyperventilating. She desperately wanted Sesshomaru to stay in her life, and now she also wanted him to care about this child they had unintentionally created. Kaede prattled on about the brothers' family history, trying to distract the nervous shihanyou.

Natsu's mind drifted to Rin, reminding herself that Sesshomaru had already taken on a sort of parental role with the human girl. The thought helped calm her greatly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome could hear swords clashing as she approached. The two were still going at it until she called out, "Sesshomaru!" The daiyoukai ceased fighting, turning to the young priestess. Inuyasha also stopped. "Sesshomaru," Kagome called from across the field with a grin on her face. "Natsuko isn't dying; she's going to have a baby!" Sesshomaru froze; a stunned look on his face. Kagome couldn't help but notice it was the same look of shock as when she had first pulled tenseiga from its resting place so long ago. Kagome continued walking closer to the demon. Inuyasha's ear twitched, "Weird, wasn't she travelling with you? Who would have come close enough to-." He stopped at a glare from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome prompted the silent demon. "You're going to be a father." she said this slowly. Inuyasha fell over in shock. Sesshomaru's mind was racing but finally he again found the means to speak. "Are you positive priestess?" Kagome nodded, meeting his eyes. "Kaede found out, and when she gave Natsu some medicine to help with her morning sickness she was able to hold down a meal. She's going to be alright." Sesshomaru frowned, "Morning sickness? She has not been sick only in the morning." Kagome laughed, "I know, I know, it's just what it's called." Sesshomaru was silent again.

Behind them Inuyasha rose to his feet, eyeballing his brother. "Damn Sesshomaru, I can't believe you managed to knock someone up!" Kagome's jaw dropped and Sesshomaru swung a fist at the hanyou. Another fight almost broke out before Kagome insisted, "Sesshomaru, she's waiting for you! Don't keep a girl waiting!" With a glare, Sesshomaru shoved his brother aside, striding back to the village.

Authors note: I would really, really, love feedback. =3


	10. Chapter 10

Loneliness. Avoidance. Disappointment.

Natsu awoke in her room alone, as she had every day for months now. The castle was quiet and the sky had a faint glow, the sun was going to rise any moment. She pulled on an extra robe, some shoes and walked out into the frozen garden. Her breath could be seen in the chilly air as she took in the sleeping village of Kogoishi. She laid her hands on her belly, feeling the soft bump there. "Good morning little one." She murmured as she felt the faint kicks of her growing child.

With the medicine Kaede had given her, Natsu's symptoms had greatly decreased and as her body adjusted to being pregnant, she again grew strong and healthy. Her thoughts turned to that day, when the lord of this castle, the father of this child strode into Kaede's hut. She could see that he knew, Kagome must have told him. Natsu met his eyes uncertainly. "You already look much better." He had said. Then he turned to Kaede, "where can I procure more of this medicine?" He settled matters in a brisk fashion and took Natsu away as soon as Jaken and Rin had arrived.

Natsu's mind returned to the present as she looked around, hearing soft footsteps. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Sesshomaru, he had been away for nearly a month this time. She turned to him, watching quietly as he approached. "When did you get back?" She asked him. "Late last night." He murmured, studying her as closely as she was him. "How have you been feeling?" "We've been well enough." Natsu replied stiffly. "And you? What do you do when you are away so long?" "I do not wish to discuss it," came the quick reply.  
Natsu sighed, then looked up as bright rays of sunshine began to cover the grounds, making the snow glisten. "Walk with me," she insisted, turning away from him.

They both wandered the castle gardens quietly. On the outside, it seemed serene and peaceful, but Natsu was troubled. They both went inside to share a breakfast when Rin and Jaken awoke. The little one danced happily around her lord, joyous at his return. Natsu had yet to tell even Rin about her pregnancy and she seemed disgruntled as well, that Sesshomaru had left the girls behind on this last adventure.

The group stayed inside, Rin and Jaken playing board games while Sesshomaru immersed himself in scrolls nearby. Natsu could not get him alone to talk and later that evening when he announced he was leaving again that very night she was furious. "Please Sesshomaru, we need to talk about this." she said, her voice tight. "We will talk when I return." He said drawing near, seemingly about to stroke her cheek, but at the last moment, he pulled his hand away. Natsu glared at his back as he walked away.

Not once, not once had he touched her since hearing the news, not once had she been alone with him. It was obvious how he felt, he must only be letting her stay here out of a sense of duty. That night she made up her mind. Though she loved Rin dearly, she could not stay. Natsu could not stay when she felt she was unwelcome. Tomorrow she would leave, she had a horse now. The beast would be more  
than enough to take her to a far away village. She would find work and a place to stay until after she had her baby. She could find a place to settle and raise her child. Natsu wrote a short letter for Rin to find, there would be no goodbye's, no tears. Natsu was able to pack lightly and slip away the next day without anyone realizing she was leaving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

History, birth records, death records, it was all very tedious. With a growl Sesshomaru tossed another scroll into a pile, rubbing his forehead wearily. "My Lord," came a meek voice. "May I get you anything?" Sesshomaru looked up, all but glaring at the young servant girl. "No," came his reply. "W-well then," she stammered, "I have a message for you, Lady Morika wishes for you to dine with her tonight." Sesshomaru stood with a grimace, walking to a new aisle in the vast library. When the girl did not leave, he barked "message received, you may go."

Sesshomaru sat back down after the girl left, gazing vacantly around. After spending a week or two murdering demons all across the countryside Sesshomaru decided he needed more information before... before what exactly he didn't know. Thinking about anything but the fact that Natsu was carrying his child Sesshomaru began his search. Besides his own father betraying the clan by leaving his mother and impregnating a mortal he had no previous knowledge of the hierarchy pertaining to offspring. His father had been dethroned because of his actions, the leadership of the dog demon dynasty passing into Sesshomaru's hands. After weeks of searching Sesshomaru found only one other instance recorded where the royal line actually married outside of the clan, and that was with another full blooded demon. A thousand years ago a male in their line had taken a thunder demon as his wife. The only other thing of note in the histories he'd been reading were several unexplained deaths of both male and female heirs. Gritting his teeth, he decided it was time to seek some guidance. It was time to accept mothers invitation.

Sesshomaru staying at the main palace seemed to be a sensation. Being as he had set foot in it only once in the last one hundred years, he understood why. He had been successful so far in avoiding most of the other nobility and, his frown deepened, his assortment of relatives that resided here.

Sesshomaru was fairly roiling inside. Dinner, with Lady Morika, his mother. If only it were just his mother. Sesshomaru's smooth face betrayed nothing as he suffered through the niceties and small talk of many of the palace nobles. There was Lady Otsuana, though she was his great grandmother, her appearance was nearly as strong and youthful as his was. He inwardly cringed as he listened to his uncle brag about murdering a village purely for sport. The majority of his family viewed interacting with humans a huge disgrace, as he had until he met Rin. He shuddered inside at the thought of any of them learning of his relationship with Natsuko, or worse, learning of what she was carrying. He felt a rush of rage at the thought of anyone hurting them.

"Mother, I wish to speak to you privately." He murmured quickly after most of the dinner guests had departed. She looked up and cast him a large, gracious smile. "Are you going to finally deign it convenient to spend time with your dear mother?" Sesshomaru followed her as she wandered out into the elaborate garden. The sky was full of stars and the air was biting with cold.

"How is your little wardling?" Morika turned and asked once they were a good distance from the palace wall. "She is well," a small smile cracked his cool face and for a moment he looked almost, fatherly. "I feel as though every time I look away she has grown again. Human children grow so quickly." "Not just human children." Morika replied with a smile. "Why, just look at you, my tiny pup that grew into a powerful and angry man has changed so very much. You remind me more and more of your departed father." Sesshomaru scoffed, turning away from her. Morika laughed then patted his shoulder. "Now, now enough small talk, I know you only seek me out when you need something but answer my questions first." Sesshomaru grew still, what questions could she have for him?

Casting him a conspiratorial look Morika drew her hands inside her kimono sleeves. "We have had news that awhile back you and a female demon assaulted and destroyed the southern snake tribe." Before Sesshomaru could affirm or deny this she continued on, "a few of the fools in the castle were angry at this, still thinking to patch things up, but I am glad. It was time they learned not to challenge us." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but his mother continued on. "Some of the details do not match up though. I have heard from reliable sources that you had a female demon and a human woman with you. So, so, which is it?" Measuring his words carefully Sesshomaru spoke. "Perhaps they saw Rin, and mistook her. As for the female demon, I did have assistance but I did not attack them unprovoked." Morika seemed satisfied enough with this answer.

"I've been reading up on some of the clans histories, and there are several deaths that just have B.T. written next to them." Sesshomaru brought up casually. Morika looked at him, "B.T. stands for blood trial, or Ketsueki Saiban, they were challenged and lost." "But what is Ketsueki Saiban? I have not heard such a term before." Morika sighed, "That is because it is practically taboo to speak about it," she paused, an amused expression on her face. Sesshomaru waited silently.

"When one of us regal bloods, you," Morika looked at him, "Me, or your father," her eyes turn downcast. "When a royal betrays the pure bloodline by procreating with a different species, they have two choices, the first is to become banished, wiped out from the clan, or to accept the challenge of Ketsueki Saiban. Any of the pure blooded demons in our lineage may fight the offender. The theory is that, should the offender reign triumphant he or she has the right to remain in the palace with their status and their offspring will be recognized. There  
has only been one victor in history. The offender has to fight any who challenges them, one right after another."

Sesshomaru cut in, "then father chose banishment?" Morika gave a bitter laugh, "I believe your father could have beaten them all, but alas, he was too soft-hearted. He said he didn't want the blood of his kin on his hands. That was one of the last conversations I had with him." Sesshomaru looked away, memories of his anger at learning his father had chosen another woman over his mother. He had thought his father abandoned them of his own accord, not because of some ancient law.

They both sat in silence for a long while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sesshomaru stood, "Thank you mother for the information, I think I will be leaving again for a time." Morika stood with him, gripping his arm in farewell.

Natsuko

'How far is far enough?' Natsuko pondered again as the miles slowly went by. She had been traveling for many days after leaving Kogoishi and was trying to decide if she should start looking into a potential home. She had been very cautious on her journey and luckily had met no trouble yet, but she knew her fortune could not hold.

Two days later she found herself in a small, out of the way village. After asking around, Natsu found that a semi-wealthy family was looking for a cook. They agreed to hire her and it was with great relief that she went to sleep under a roof that night.

The family was happy with her. After all, she had been a wife herself for a few years before she became a wanderer and could still remember her way around a kitchen. The household consisted of the husband, his wife, a grandmother and two children. Chiyoko, the wife was quite observant and quickly discovered Natsuko was with child. Natsuko was afraid she would be thrown out of the  
house but Chiyoko only smiled softly and said, "these are hard times, and I will not ask you now, how you came to be in such a predicament." Natsuko smiled gratefully.

As the weeks passed, Natsuko fell into a routine that kept her busy enough most of the time. It was the night that haunted her, this was not how she had imagined bringing up a family. No man would want to ever marry her now, for she would have a child who had the heritage of a demon. She sighed, who was she kidding, she knew she could never love another after Sesshomaru. Natsuko realized one night with a start that she couldn't just settle down wherever she liked. People would know what her child was, and she knew what most villagers would think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After being gone for nearly three weeks, Sesshomaru returned to Kogoishi. Hisao did not know how close to death he came at the hands of his lord when Sesshomaru was informed that Natsuko had left the castle. Barely containing his rage he sought out Rin and read the letter Natsu had left for the child. 'Weeks?!' He raged inside his head. 'She would be long gone by now, she could be anywhere, she could be dead!' Sesshomaru's gut twisted horribly at the thought. He gathered up a few maps of the surrounding region from his library and left that night to begin his search.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"My husband? He- he died shortly before I came to your village. We were traveling." Natsu stammered out her cover story when Chiyo, the grandmother asked her one day why she was pregnant and alone. The story worked well as she passed her own armor and weapons off as having belonged to her husband. "Well, I'm glad you've come to live with us," Chiyo stated, patting Natsu's hand. "I just love the stories you tell the children, and it will be wonderful having a little one around the house again. Oh I do love babies." Natsu flushed and looked away, her heart giving a small twist. 'I wonder if she would say that knowing what it is I carry?'

Natsu was now five months along, her belly small though obviously pregnant. There was still snow but it was a warm day outside and Natsu took the opportunity to go riding around on the outskirts of the village. She paused to say hello to the couple of shepherds out in the pastures tending their sheep. A cool wind picked up and the sheep crowded together restlessly. The shepherd boys drew in closer and warned Natsu that she should probably head back, when a powerful aura seemed to engulf them and a massive orb of light burst upon the ground in a shower of dirt. The sheep bolted, Natsu's horse reared up, and the boys stumbled over each other in their fright.

Natsu was terrified for a moment, fearing for their lives. When she recognized the aura and saw the shape of the man through the wafting dust, her fear turned to dread. "Run away," she ordered the boys and they obeyed her immediately. Natsu wanted to run away too, but she knew it would be useless, so she calmed her horse, sitting tall upon it and fixed the new arrival with a glare.

Sesshomaru stood still, taking a moment as the dust settled around him. Breathing deeply, he let the scent of her wash over him. He was furious and he knew his rage was bleeding red into his eyes. He also wanted to crumple to his knees in relief, so he just stood there watching her, trying to maintain his composure.

Natsu was nervous, Sesshomaru looked so angry. She also felt a thrill that he had hunted her down, she hadn't believed he would. Her expression softened a bit as she studied him. She had never seen him look so haggard before, so exhausted. Sweat beaded down her neck as he walked slowly over to her. Stopping, he commanded, "Get off the horse." Natsu's temper flared at this and she scoffed at him, "can't stand looking up at someone?" Before she knew what was happening he roughly pulled her down and slapped the horse, sending it running back toward the village.

"Stop it!" Natsu screamed, his grip on her wrist was painfully tight. "You have no right!" She tried pulling away with futile efforts. Sesshomaru relaxed his grip but did not let go, instead seizing hold of her other wrist as well. "No right?" He snarled at her. "Do you have any idea how much time I have spent looking for you?!" Natsu did not cease her struggle to get away and fought the annoying tears that pricked at her eyes. "Why would you leave the safety of Kogoishi?" Sesshomaru demanded. "I'm not some princess you can lock away in your castle," she spat out.

Sesshomaru released her suddenly, clenching his fists. "But why would you leave?" He growled. "I have every right to live my own life, and I can tell when I'm not wanted." Natsuko replied through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru stilled at this, the red that had barely faded from his eyes threatening to come back. "Not wanted?" He said, his voice low, somehow scarier than before. "Do you know what I have gone through searching for you? I've been looking for weeks, I have not slept once. I've just been searching village," his voice got deeper, angrier, "after village, after village." Natsu stared up at him in surprise, "But why?" She whispered, "why go to all of the trouble?" Sesshomaru gave her his coldest glare yet. "Because I love you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Authors Note: Heyyyy... So, it's been a year, or two... _  
My old computer died and then I got pregnant! I have an adorable little almost one year old now! I don't know how long it will take 'cause life is crazy but I will try my best to finish this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I would LOVE even just one teensy review!**

Silence reigned. Natsu was dumbstruck and Sesshomaru was nearly as shocked by his confession. Finally Natsu seemed to find her voice, "b-but why have you been avoiding me?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath in through his nose, "I've been doing research, trying to figure out what to do about the problem." Natsu frowned, wrapping her arm protectively around her belly. "So you ARE upset that I'm pregnant." Sesshomaru let out a frustrated breath. "Of course. It has made things very complicated and-" he took a step closer to her, "- very dangerous." "Dangerous how?" Natsu asked. "My family, my vassals, they will seek to kill you and my offspring." When Sesshomaru spoke this out loud, the enormity of the situation truly fell upon him. He growled softly, suddenly right beside her, hands squeezing her arms.

"So, my life is in danger? The babies life?" Natsu gasped out. "Not right now," Sesshomaru soothed, "They do not know." "But they will," Natsu sank to her knees. "How could they not find out eventually?" Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, pulling her chin up so that she had to meet his eyes. "I will protect you and the child with my life, you have no reason to be afraid." Never before had Sesshomaru been so gentle with her, so protective. 'He loves me' she thought, trying the words on her tongue, "you love me?" Sesshomaru sighed, but  
did not look away as he whispered, "yes." Slowly Natsu leaned up, brushing her lips against his. With a groan Sesshomaru tangled his hands in her hair, returning the kiss fervently. Sesshomaru had avoided touching her in any way before because he didn't want to chance any of his relatives scenting her. But now he wasn't going back, not for awhile and he held her tightly.

Natsu was surprised when Sesshomaru suddenly gave a frustrated growl, pulling her to her feet. He began leading her away, saying, "We're going to have company if we stay here." Natsu dug in her heels. "I can't just leave without an explanation, they'll think you've killed me!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'so what?' Natsu frowned when he did not release her hand, "No really, let me go, I want to talk to them." "From the scents I'm catching, they do not wish to talk..." he replied. "Maybe not to you." Sesshomaru eased his grip, allowing her to walk away, but he followed.

The villagers had formed a mob. In front was the priest, followed by many farmers wielding pitchforks and the like. Natsu saw Chiyoko in the crowd. Before Natsu could get closer the priest held out his hand, signalling her to stop. "Have you lured this demon here?" He asked her seriously. "I- no, but he won't hurt you, it's okay." The villagers began muttering ominously among themselves. The priest looked quite grave as he said, "I don't know what you have to do with that demon but leave now and never come back. You are no longer welcome in our village." Natsu's heart grew heavy, she caught Chiyoko's eye, observing the other woman's look of shock. "I will take my leave, I just need to get my things, Natsu said sadly.

A few of the farmers yelled curses and the priest raised his staff threateningly. Suddenly time seemed to slow, Natsu flinched back as a man hurtled a rock at her, then Sesshomaru had the man by the throat. The villagers all fell back, yelling in terror. "Fools." Sesshomaru snarled as the man dangled in front of him. "No!" Natsu screamed, running to Sesshomaru, flinging herself on his upraised arm. SNAP! Too late, Sesshomaru dropped the now limp body as Natsu fell to her knees in horror. The villagers were all fleeing into the woods screaming and crying. Natsu watched as Chiyoko stumbled backwards with a look of betrayal and hatred.

Natsu didn't move, her gaze frozen on the body of the farmer. She had seen him around the village, though she didn't know his name. Did he have a family? "This is my fault." Natsu whispered. Sesshomaru walked up behind her saying softly, "maybe next time, you will listen when I say we should leave." Natsu's horror turned into blazing anger. She stood, whirling on him. "Why did you do that!?" She screamed. "You didn't have to kill him!" Sesshomaru was taken aback. "He threatened you, they were all threatening you." "They were afraid!" She screamed, her voice going hoarse on the last word. Sesshomaru flinched at the loudness, his ire rising up. "Have I not killed in the name of your protection before? In Rin's?! How many demons?" He snarled at her, "but the moment I kill one of your kind you suddenly are angry about it? I had no idea you were such a hypocrite."

Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, the priest was coming back, alone. He was leading Natsu's horse with her things strapped hastily to it. "Leave us," the priest uttered. Her anger seeped away and Natsu felt numb. Her mind was whirling and foggy at the same time. Silently Natsu adjusted her things and mounted the horse, riding away from the village.

'Why didn't he just drag her back to the castle?' Sesshomaru thought as he followed silently behind Natsu. She wouldn't speak to him, just kept on riding. She refused the food he offered, only cooking and eating what she hunted herself. The next day, Natsu finally acknowledged his presence.

Sesshomaru stood dumbstruck, staring at her. "Look, I just need some space, some time away from you," she had said to him. Was she insane? Her complaint earlier was that he had been avoiding her, and now this? Was it all because he had killed the mortal? This! This was why he had always avoided women! They were ridiculous! Irrational! And who was she? To deny him? After what he had said?! Sesshomaru was seething, this was how she re-payed his -Sesshomaru nearly cringed- his profession of love and protection? Sesshomaru desired to drag her back to the castle and lock her in the dungeon... or his bedroom, he couldn't decide which. He would teach her to defy him. Then his face softened just a little as he looked at her growing belly. She would never forgive him, he was sure of that.

She had said goodbye, as if he would just walk away and leave at her wish. Sesshomaru smirked then, he would allow her to think it so, but he would not abandon her so easily as that. Natsu traveled many more days, with Sesshomaru watching over her from out of sight. He continually scouted ahead for danger and her journey was a quiet one.

Sesshomaru grew increasingly sullen as the days wore on. Where was she going, did she even know herself? After a week of traveling he realized where and his resolve to not drag her back to the castle was nearly broken. Sesshomaru's mood was steadily declining as they approached Inuyasha's village. He watched on as she entered the village, hesitating at the main road. He saw Inuyasha come out from a house with Kagome not far behind. Sesshomaru retreated further into the woods when the hanyou looked around, searching the treeline.

Natsu knew that Kaede's village would be one of the few places she and her child could live safely. She was weary from her journey and the campfires at night had not kept the winter chill away. She felt self-conscious as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome approach. Kagome greeted her excitedly while Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be glued to her belly. "Is it REALLY his?" He asked before Kagome smacked him in the back of the head. "Inuyasha! Do you have to be so rude?!"

"It's alright, I'm actually looking for a house or room to rent for awhile." Natsu could practically hear their brains working in the awkward silence. "So he left you?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome smacked him again, "You are so insensitive! Just be quiet!" "It's complicated." Natsu mumbled in reply. Kagome smiled then turned to Inuyasha. "Isn't Old Hatsuto's house still empty?" "You mean the geezer that died last year?" Kagome drew herself up and pointed a finger threateningly at the hanyou, "that is it! Go away! Shoo! Shoo!" Inuyasha backed off in fear of provoking a 'sit' from her. Natsu chuckled, amused at his bluntness.

Kagome introduced Natsu to Hatsuto's daughter and they agreed to let her stay in the house if she fixed it up. Natsu peered into the small building excitedly. "Why don't you stay with us tonight and Inuyasha can fix the roof tomorrow?" Kagome offered. Natsu accepted gratefully.

"So." Kagome started, sipping the tea she had made after showing Natsu where she could sleep for the night. Natsu curled her hands appreciatively around the steaming cup. "What's up? How have you and little Sesshomaru Jr. been?" Natsu let out a deep breath, smiling softly at Kagome's nickname. "I just need a place to stay for awhile." she answered vaguely. "He didn't dump you did he?!" Kagome burst out, unable to hold the question in any longer. Natsu winced, "er, no. It's complicated." Kagome chuckled at this, "It always is when it comes to demons." "I'm not asking for a handout, I can work, I just want to stay in a village if I can, until after the baby is born." Kagome looked thrilled at this and finally let her excitement go, "Your belly is adorable! What is it like being pregnant? Have you been feeling better? Have you thought of any names yet? Do you think it will have ears like Inuyasha's, or like Sesshomaru's? I guess it might even have ears like us." Natsu let out a small laugh, the other woman's excitement warming her. They visited late into the evening, Inuyasha entering silently after a time, bearing a load of firewood.

In the middle of the night, a pale figure silently investigated Old Hatsuto's abandoned house. A short while later the figure looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "I thought I smelled you, what the hell are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a growl. "This is none of your concern." The youkai replied haughtily. "The hell it isn't." Inuyasha looked over the house, "Don't tell me you're trying to fix it up?" He asked, eyeing the pile of boards, nails and firewood that surrounded his older brother. "Are you blind? Of course I'm fixing it." "I'll bet she'd be pissed if she saw you sneaking around here." Inuyasha snickered. "I do not sneak around," Sesshomaru stated unabashed, "and you are not going to tell her I was here." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, mixed between wanting to laugh out loud at this ludicrous situation or punch his brother.

With a flippant sigh Inuyasha grabbed a board and started patching the roof as well. Sesshomaru cast him a glare but otherwise did not protest. "What did you do to piss her off anyway?" There was a long silence, then finally, an answer. "I killed a human." Inuyasha's ear twitched, "Okaaay? Like in front of her? Don't tell me she didn't know you were a mass murderer." Sesshomaru growled at him. "I am not a mass murderer, I only kill those stupid enough who try to oppose me." "That doesn't answer my question," the hanyou peered at his brother. "Yes, in front of her, I don't know what the problem was, they were threatening her. Would she rather I have let them attack?" Frustration became apparent in his tone. "I never thought you of all people would have trouble with a female." Inuyasha laughed. "My patience is growing thin, brother." Sesshomaru rumbled. "Just shut up a minute and let me give you some advice." Inuyasha stood then, hands crossing over his chest.

"First off, you seem to forget you knocked her up! Pregnant women are crazy, trust me, I've seen Sango." Sesshomaru eyed his brother balefully. "Second," Inuyasha drew himself up importantly, "you need to give her some time to cool down. Women can stay angry for a long time, and if you try to talk to them too soon, you. will. regret. it." He shuddered at this, as if recalling a memory. Inuyasha jumped off the roof, turning back as he walked away. "If all else fails, you could always try an apology." The demon lord sat in silence for awhile before continuing his work.

Sesshomaru stood in quiet satisfaction the next day as he watched Natsuko from a distance. "Oh wow," Natsuko turned to Inuyasha. "You really didn't have to do this! Were you up all night?!" Inuyasha scratched his head giving a nervous laugh, "not all night." Kagome eyed her husband suspiciously. Natsuko admired the massive woodpile now leaning against the house and smiled at the patch job on the roof. It was a bit overdone, rain and snow would definitely not be leaking in anytime soon. Natsuko quickly settled into the house, trying not to dream herself back to the warm castle where Rin and her other friends were.

Kagome managed to interrogate Sesshomaru's secret out of her husband in no time at all. She stared dreamily into the distance, then made up her mind to try to patch things up between the demon lord and Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked, awkwardly bending down to pick up the basin she had dropped in surprise at Kagome's question. "I said, why did you leave him? What happened between you two?" Natsu was silent for awhile, considering telling her to mind her own business, then she realized it would be good to talk to someone. So Natsu told her everything, Sesshomaru's aloofness and long absences, her decision to leave, then his sudden appearance. Natsu paused here, cheeks warming at the memory of his words. "He- he told me he loved me." Kagome's eyes were shining. "I can't even imagine him saying such tender words," the woman sighed. Then a frown formed on Kagome's face. "But what happened?" Natsu gritted her teeth at the next memory. "The villagers demanded we leave immediately, they were getting a little hostile because they were afraid, and then he killed one of them."

Kagome was silent for a long while before she whispered, "Inuyasha killed humans before too, but he wasn't himself." "If you don't mind my asking," Natsu started, "why did you marry a demon?" Kagome laughed softly, "Because I didn't want to live without him. I love him, the question is, do you love Sesshomaru?" Natsu sighed deeply, placing a hand over her belly, "I do."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That's cheating," Natsu muttered under her breath as she watched Sesshomaru approaching with Rin beside him. She stood in the doorway of her house, their eyes locked for a moment before she embraced the girl that ran into her arms. "You shouldn't have left Natsu, I missed you." Rin mumbled, her face buried against Natsu's robes. "I'm sorry Rin, I missed you too." The girl looked up and  
patted Natsu's round belly. "Huh, you're getting fat!" Natsu looked up at a snort from Sesshomaru and she started laughing. "Why don't you go visit Kagome and Shippou for awhile, your lord Sesshomaru and I have some things to discuss." Rin obeyed, leaving the two adults to themselves. "Come in," Natsu gestured. Sesshomaru nodded, catching her eye again as he passed through the door.

The two sat across from each other, the fire pit between them. Sesshomaru broke the silence. "There will always be bloodshed, and not just in a demons world. I-," he paused, holding up his hands and looking at her. "These hands of mine have ended countless lives, and I will not hesitate to kill again if I see fit." Natsu rose slowly, and came to kneel beside him, slowly taking one of his hands in her own. "These hands of yours," she said softly, "have also shown mercy, could you not try to show more judgement in the future?" Sesshomaru's hand closed tightly around hers, "perhaps."

So time went by with relative peacefulness between the two lovers. Natsu insisted on staying in the village much to Sesshomaru's aggravation. Rin stayed with her while Sesshomaru checked in often, bringing numerous things for their comfort. He spent many pleasant days with Natsu, walking in the nearby forests or passing a quiet evening in the house with her.

Once Natsu shared the news of the expected baby with Rin, the girl became very protective of Natsu and pestered her endlessly with questions, many of which Natsu didn't have the answer to herself. "Have you and lord Sesshomaru thought of any names?" Rin asked. Natsu grew somber, "no Rin, we haven't yet."

Jaken didn't take the news very well and spent many days in Natsu's home 'on his deathbed,' proclaiming that he was going to die of shock. Alas, he did not perish and soon took a protective bearing over Natsu as well. She finally kicked him out to go follow his lord when he continually insisted on cooking her nutritious stews that filled the house with a stench of liver and bitter greens.

After an absence of several days Sesshomaru re-appeared, bringing with him food and a large soft kimono. Later they went walking along a forest path where the snow was not deep. "Sesshomaru?" Natsu looked up at him, his golden eyes were watching a flock of birds in a nearby tree. "Yes?" He asked without looking at her. "Have you thought of any names?" "For?" Natsu smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't play dumb, for our child obviously." He turned to look at her then, "No, I haven't." "Ah," Natsu slowed her steps, looking away.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a soft growl, sensing the shift in her mood. "Why would I try to name something I haven't met yet? A name holds much power and one shouldn't be given carelessly." Natsu's heart warmed at this and she smiled taking his hand and pulling him into a hug. Sesshomaru patted her head, feeling exasperated at her seemingly flippant emotions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Only a couple more months to go before I meet you," Natsuko murmured lovingly to her large round belly. Spring was in the air and a breeze whirled her unbound hair past her face. She surveyed the wetland where the rice crop was going to be planted. Natsu looked around when she sensed an aura, there was a dark horse with an armor clad rider moving slowly toward her. Natsu watched quietly  
as the rider approached. It was a man with long silver hair partially bound up. He looked to be in his late thirties and was extremely handsome. His golden eyes had a familiarity and his cheeks were striped with jagged blue lines. The dark armor was fierce and expensive looking. A collar of white fur lined the neck and draped down in front of his shoulders.

"Hello miss," the mans voice was a pleasant rumble as he dismounted the horse, offering a hand in greeting. "Hello," Natsu nodded her head, but kept her hands folded against her legs. "A cautious one eh?" He chuckled. "Or is it because I'm a demon and you-" he drew in a deep breath through his nose, "are mortal?" Natsu desperately wanted to back away, to turn and run but she knew that would only be an invitation for pursuit.

"Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Akayama, and you are?" "My name is Natsuko," she replied. "Are you traveling here on business?" Natsu asked, trying to sound as casual as one could be when conversing with a predator. "Of a sort," he replied, flashing a white smile. "I'm here on family business you could say. I'm looking for my nephew, maybe you've seen him? He's tall, brooding and almost as handsome as me," Akayama gave her a wink, moving closer. "And rumor has it, he's trying to hide away a pretty little mortal warrior carrying his bastard child."

Natsu's face paled and she did take a step back from him this time. "What do you want?" The male followed her retreat, towering over her, his wide smile now revealing pointed fangs in an expression of malice and triumph. "Hmm, what do I want?" He asked, extending a hand out to stroke her cheek. Natsu flinched back from the touch. "I want the proverbial throne, the seat of power, the ruler-ship over my people. It never should have been in my older brothers hands, he and his children have disgraced our pure blooded line."

Fury burned away the fear that had previously gripped Natsu and she swiftly drew her katana, slashing at the youkai. Akayama leapt back, looking at the line of blood dripping from his arm where she had managed to wound him. "Oh, I like you." He grinned, raising the cut to  
his mouth, licking it while watching her with gleaming eyes. "Leave now," Natsu growled, "I have had my share of cruel, arrogant demons wanting to purify their bloodline." "I'm afraid you have to come with me." He crooned, "you see, I have a very hard lesson to teach my nephew."

Akayama overpowered her quickly. Throwing her weapons away, he dragged her easily to his horse. Suddenly, he turned in the direction  
of the village and a moment later Natsu heard Inuyasha's shout. His sword was already drawn as he approached. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Ah good, I needed a messenger." Akayama grinned, pulling Natsu against his chest, the grip on her throat tightening. "Half-demon, tell Sesshomaru if he ever wants to see his wench again that he had better hurry home."

When Inuyasha charged swinging his sword, Akayama roughly threw Natsu down, meeting Inuyasha in the air. "Don't think you can challenge me, arrogant pup." Tetsusaiga was knocked from it's masters grip and there was a scream as Akayama's hand tore through Inuyasha's gut. The youkai studied Inuyasha intently for a moment, glancing between him and the sword. Then he laughed, "Don't tell me you are my brothers other son? Well, nice to meet you, you can call me uncle. Now make sure you deliver my message." Inuyasha screamed again as the youkai raked his talons down his chest before seizing the retreating Natsu and leaping away into the sky.

Authors note: I'm not trying to make Inuyasha seem like a pansy, I am trying to stress how desperately outmatched he is. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 3 -Ame-Uta


	12. Chapter 12

_"Better it is to die in battle with honor,_ _than to live in shame_ _because you did not defend your people."_

Sesshomaru stood in silence as he listened to his half brother. Turning to Kagome he asked, "Would you look after Rin for awhile?" Kagome nodded gravely, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. As the youkai turned to leave, Kagome spoke, "Sesshomaru, bring her back." "I will," then he was gone. Changing into his true form was liberating, gnashing his teeth, he howled his rage to the skies and the miles flew by beneath him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu was held uncomfortably against Akayama's armor, no argument she made dissuaded the demon from his path. She gasped in awe when they appeared in front of a huge palace. She was thrown into a room that looked suspiciously like a luxurious prison cell. Though she felt sick with exhaustion and hunger Natsu searched for any means of escape and only after finding none, passed out on the bed. Later she awoke to the sound of the door. It was night and lanterns cast a warm glow around the room. Natsu scrambled into a defensive position, her round belly making the movements almost clumsy. She blinked in surprise when she saw it was a woman. The woman was beautiful, clothed richly and she had the same crescent moon on her forehead as Sesshomaru. The stranger approached slowly, watching Natsu with curiosity.

They seemed to be sizing each other up when Morika spoke. "I wonder what it is about you," she gave a bitter smile, "that has caused my son to risk everything." 'Wow,' Natsuko thought, 'this is Sesshomaru's mother?' "Do you also wish to purge our impure blood from your lines?" Natsu asked coldly. Morika sighed, then sitting down next to the much younger woman she asked, "speaking of that, how is my little grandchild?" Natsuko was silent, unsure of what to make of this situation.

Morika, seeing Natsu was not going to readily give out answers spoke again, more softly. "I hope he wins, for both our sake." "Wins what?" Natsu questioned. "You'll find out soon enough, only know, that if he loses, even I cannot save you from death." Morika's words confirmed Natsu's fears, but also gave her hope. "If it's a competition I'm sure he'll win," she said confidently. Morika smiled back, "Let's hope so, now." She said, pulling a wrapped parcel from her sleeve, "I'm told humans need nourishment far more often than we do. Eat this." Natsu ate the plate of rice and fish with gusto, a little more willing to answer Morika's many questions after the meal. Natsu felt strangely at ease with this woman, and took comfort in her presence.

"If I may ask, what of Sesshomaru's father?" Natsu queried. "He died many years ago, defending his little mortal princess," Morika answered with a sigh. There was no bitterness in the woman's voice which surprised Natsu. "Do you mean, Inuyasha's human mother?" "Ah yes, that is who I mean. Nothing went as I had planned you know." Natsu looked quizzically at the other woman.

"Let me tell you a little story," Morika began dramatically, "about a demoness who had everything; a castle, a strong and handsome mate who also happened to be lord of a vast domain and even an heir, a beautiful son." Morika gave a wink then. "Many happy years passed, about one hundred to be exact and her darling little son grew up and went his own way. Well I- that is, this woman had planned on having at least a dozen children but it seemed nature had other plans. She never conceived again. After a time she began scheming and came up with a brilliant plan. We had our heir to the throne, our duty there was done, so I convinced my mate that we could, well... I convinced Inutaisho that if he impregnated a mortal woman, we could still grow our family. You mortals are so short-lived and delicate you see, and I could raise these adorable half-demon children as my own."

Natsu was horrified upon hearing this and didn't manage to mask her shock. "I wasn't going to have the mortal woman killed," Morika exclaimed. "I am a patient woman, when I want to be." "What went wrong?" Natsu asked, a note of sarcasm in her voice. Morika gave a dry laugh, "Inutaisho agreed, and he set out to seduce a noble, in the process, he fell in love. That's what complicated everything, that and his damnable brother. He's always made trouble for us, as you can see." Natsu scowled in agreement. "I begged Inutaisho to accept his brothers challenge and be done with the wretch, but he refused. He was too soft, and chose banishment over killing his brother." Morika fixed Natsu with an intense stare, "If my son truly loves you, he will accept Akayama's challenge, and either kill, or be killed."

Morika looked toward the door just then, "Ah, here he is now." The door opened and in strode a wrathful looking Sesshomaru. He looked briefly at his mother before giving Natsu a thorough once-over. "I'm not hurt," she asserted. "Leave us, mother." Sesshomaru ordered, not sparing the woman another glance. Morika left quietly, scrutinizing her sons demeanor as she went.

Once they were alone Sesshomaru closed the gap, pulling Natsu against his armored chest. He let out a soft growl, "You really are so much trouble." Before Natsu could shoot back a retort he kissed her. He kissed her like he was drowning and she was air. Natsu was left breathless and weak at the knees.

Natsu listened quietly as Sesshomaru explained vaguely, what would happen. Unease curled inside her stomach when she realized it wouldn't be a fair fight. Her fingers gripped the sleeve of his kimono when he stood. "Please, don't go." She spoke almost piteously. Sesshomaru stroked her face saying, "When you see me on the battlefield be proud that I am fighting for you, just as I am proud to fight for you." Natsu nodded solemnly, placing a last fierce kiss on his lips, then he was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was an arena, colossal in size. Natsu was pulled along by a strange demon until they arrived at an opulent viewing area elevated above other seats. She was speechless as she took in the view. Sweat beaded down her neck and she took little comfort upon seeing Morika in the booth alongside a few other regal looking demons. The demons eyed her as she approached, malice or curiosity showing in their expressions. Natsu held her head high, doing her best to look respectable and unbothered as they whispered to one another. Walking forward Natsu placed her hands on the railing, surveying the field below. She glowered when she saw Akayama standing in the center, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu saw a small horde of dog demons in one corner of the field and watched as Akayama paced over to them. Just then, Sesshomaru strode unceremoniously into the arena. Natsu realized he was unarmed just before; without a discern-able signal, the fighting began. The first fiend charged onto the field, morphing into a dog demon that looked like a sad pup compared to Sesshomaru's form. Sesshomaru did not change, nor did he seem to break a sweat in killing this lesser demon. Another one sprinted out to challenge him moments after the first had fallen, it's body crumbling away to dust.

Natsu startled as a hand gripped her shoulder, it was Morika. "None of these fools stands a chance against my son," she said solemnly. "They are loyal to Akayama, the coward is just using them to tire Sesshomaru out before he has to fight." Natsu scowled down at the challengers, "what will happen if Akayama wins? Would your people just accept him as the new leader?" "They would." Morika replied icily.

Natsu's white hands gripped the railing as she silently watched Sesshomaru kill one person after another. He and the field were now covered in gore. She was horrified that so many demons would give their lives so easily and wondered if any of them were related to him. Finally, there was only Akayama.

Sesshomaru turned staring coldly at Akayama, he flicked blood from his fingers then made a gesture that clearly said 'bring it on.' Akayama took his time in approaching, "Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill her and save face instead of going through all of this? But don't fret, I will kill her swiftly when I am finished with you." "It is you who are going to die today Uncle." Sesshomaru said in a low, dangerous voice. "I will end you like my father should have a hundred years ago." With those words, the true battle began, the final act unfolded.

The two males hurled themselves at one another with terrifying ferocity. Green light danced around flecks of blood. It was impossible for Natsu to tell who had the upper hand, their movements were so swift. She sank to her knees, afraid she would faint from the overwhelming anxiety. The other royals who previously had not paid as much attention were all watching intently now. Morika stood unwavering, her countenance not betraying any emotion. Ten minutes had gone by, then twenty. Natsu could see that both men were badly injured.

Suddenly there was a pause in the struggle, Sesshomaru had Akayama pinned! His eyes were the same red as the blood that spilled down his face. With a guttural yell, Sesshomaru tore his opponents head from his shoulders. Then silence reigned. Sesshomaru straightened, chest heaving, clothes torn, blood flowing freely he raised the head up as an unmistakable sign of victory.

Many of the royals looked shocked and angry, yet they backed away in respect when Sesshomaru leapt up beside Natsu. The shi-hanyou stared silently into her lovers eyes before he pulled her away from the crowd. Sesshomaru gripped her hand tightly as he led her inside of the palace, winding through many corridors. Natsu winced when she perceived the trail of blood he was leaving. They soon arrived at a room, his room, Natsu thought, quickly taking in the surroundings. Moments after the door closed, Sesshomaru sank to his knees, tremors wracking his body. Natsu finally broke out of her daze. He had won, they were safe! The strongest male in the world had fought for her and prevailed and now, he needed her help.

Natsu began removing his broken pieces of armor, then peeled back his torn and bloody shirt, grimacing at the extent of his wounds. She led him to the bed, quickly retrieving a wash basin she began cleaning his lacerations. There was a soft knock on the door and Morika opened it slowly, proffering a basket filled with bandages and medicine. The older woman left with a small smile after Natsu thanked her. She went back to tending to Sesshomaru, who lay quietly with his eyes closed. She began talking softly as she wrapped a particularly large hole in his torso. She told him stories of her childhood, before her parents had been killed. She spoke of what it was like, deciding to become a warrior and the origination of her training. Natsu crooned soft tales she grew up hearing as she slowly wiped the blood from his face. When Natsu finished, she curled up beside him, hand resting gently over his heart, reassured by its now-steady beating. Soon, sleep found both of them, and they slept long, undisturbed by the goings-on of the castle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _When I walk softly, I need to hold your hand._

 _When I open my eyes, I need to see where you stand._

 _When I am weak, I need you to be strong._

 _I guess I just realized, it was you all along._

 _When I fight, it needs to be for you._

 _And if it's your blood, then take mine too._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

 **Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I have had this battle in mind almost from the beginning of the story and agonized far too long in trying to write it perfectly. I had originally written the poem at the end for a different fanfic but thought it worked for this one too. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
